Lost Souls
by Resident-Evil-Fan6
Summary: Liam Payne dies in a car accident and becomes a spirit. He meets a girl, Jill, she can see him because she's psychic even though she doesn't know it yet. They have only 7 days to bring Liam back to life before he's gone forever. Genres: Action, Supernatural, Humour, Romance. Not Graphic, Mild swearing - PG13 The rest of 1D is in this story too and have bigger roles in certain chap
1. Chapter 1: Death

**Author's Note**

**Haven't written in a while, it's great to write again, missed it. Ok so a few things before you read this story.**

**For this story I'm trying something different, for each Oc I create there will be an actor, singer, whatever to portray that character to make it more realistic.**

**-Main Female Character  
"Jill Grady" 21  
Portrayed by: Spence Locke (Resident Evil Extinction & Afterlife, Vampire Diaries)**

-Supporting Female Character  
"Kayden Heatherson" 2**1****  
Portrayed by: Adelaide Clemens (Silent Hill: Revelation, The Great Gatsby, and No one Lives)**

**GOOGLE THEM NOW! They really are great actresses!**

**Chapter 1: Death**

**23 June 2014 - 21:00  
****Los Angeles, CA**

"Somebody help me now!" Jill shouted.

"Please, I'm dying over here!"

"Why the hell won't anyone help me?!" She shouted one last time as the words "You Are Dead" flashed onto her TV screen.

"That's the last time I am playing online with those assholes." She said and set her controller down on her coffee table.

Jill walked into her kitchen, where her friend was busy cooking something, or trying to.

"Judging from the shouting I guessing they let the zombies get you again." Her best friend, Kayden said.

"Yes, they didn't believe me when I told them I was a girl, because 'female gamers only play Facebook games'." Jill said making a male voice when she quoted them.

"Maybe we should show up at their house and win right in front of them." Kayden said tasting the food she was cooking.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because the people I was playing with, Ben and Jerry live in London."

"Let's go to London then."

"And exactly where are you going to get air plane tickets?"

"From the airport, duh." Kayden said.

"And where are you going to get the money for those tickets?" Jill asked walking towards her land line.

"From you…" Kayden said hopefully.

"That's what I thought." Jill said and started dialling a number.

"Hey who are you calling?"

"I'm ordering pizza." Jill said and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey I'm cooking over here!" Kayden said and pointed to the oversized pot.

"Have you tasted your food?" Jill asked still waiting on the phone.

Kayden took out a teaspoon from a draw and scooped up what looked like some kind of meat from the pot.

"Now put it in your mouth…" Jill said.

"What!" The pizza guy on the phone shouted.

"Not you…I was talking to my friend." Jill corrected.

"I know what I'm doing." Kayden said and finally put the food in her mouth.

A few seconds later Kayden made a happy face.

"Hey my food tastes great!" Kayden said raising both arms in the air.

"Really?"

"No, it tastes like shit…" Kayden said and they started laughing.

A serious of beeps came from the phone.

"Hey! He hung up on me!" Jill said.

"Don't act so surprised, many guys have hung up on you before…" Kayden said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but not the pizza guy."

"Give me that." Kayden said reaching for the phone still in Jill's hands. Jill handed her the phone and went to the fridge.

"I'll order the pizza." Kayden said.

Jill pulled out 2 cans of coke from the fridge. She struggled to open one of them because the tab got stuck.

Kayden took it from her and opened it, then gave it back.

"Now put it in your mouth…" Kayden said repeating what Jill had said earlier.

"Oh shit not again!" The pizza guy shouted from the phone and hung up on her.

"How about Chinese food tonight?" Kayden asked.

"The only places that are open at this time are the drive thru's and 'Pizza Palace'." Jill said.

"Give me your keys; I'll go get the Pizza." Kayden said.

"Just promise me you won't crash my car again."

"The only promise I'm making is that I will be coming home with food."

Kayden said as she caught the keys Jill threw to her and made her way towards the door.

"Just hurry back, I'm really hungry." Jill said and sat down on the couch.

**23 June 2014 - 21:06  
** **New Orleans **

One Direction were on their way back to their hotel after a concert.

"Hey Liam pass the wine." Louis said as he stretched over towards Liam.

"We're not even at our hotel yet and you already want to get drunk." Liam replied handing the wine over to him.

"This is...well was the last concert of our tour and I think we should celebrate, don't you?"

"The hotel is just a few minutes away." The driver said.

"Thank god! I'm exhausted." Niall said and stared out the window.

They drove onto a street where all the street lights were turned off.

"Why is it so dark all of a sudden?" Harry asked.

"Uh maybe it's because all the street lights are turned off. You're so daft sometimes." Zayn replied to him.

"Why are we going through this scary road we could have just taken the highway like everyone else." Harry said crossing his arms as he leaned forward in his seat.

"You just answered your own question there Harry." The driver said.

"Everyone was expecting you to use that road. So all of the journalists, reporters and fans are waiting there to follow you back to your hotel. Management went through a lot of trouble to keep what hotel you guys are staying at a secret so they suggested I take another, less popular route. So you wouldn't be stalked."

The driver went through an intersection and as he was halfway through, a tow truck rammed into the side of their SUV.

The SUV started overturning and the tow truck swerved to the side, and as it did the cable that was used to reel in cars onto the truck came loose.

The steel cable shot towards the SUV and as soon as the vehicle had tilted. The cable hit the window and caused the glass to shatter, hitting everyone in the car.

The cable mechanism was damaged due to the sudden release of it's cable. The cable started retracting and as it did it hooked onto the car door and because the cable and the SUV were moving in opposite directions, it ripped the door off.

The truck driver, unaware of the fact that the cable was retracting ran over to the SUV and as he did the cable hook came off the door and whipped to the side, hitting the driver.

"Oh my god!" Liam said and started running towards the man. He stopped halfway through his run when he realised something.

"When did I get out of the car?" he asked himself.

He turned around to find...himself lying on the road. He was very confused until it all came back to him in a flash.

Liam ran over to what looked like him and saw what looked like an unconscious version of himself.

Liam knelt down towards the body on the road and just before he could touch it he disappeared.

One Direction's driver was the first to crawl out of the vehicle and immediately dialled 911 as soon as he got his phone out of his pocket.

**26 Minutes later...**

The paramedics were wheeling a stretcher into an ambulance. The other boys were crying at the loss of their band mate and best friend. The paramedics stated that Liam died instantly when the force of the vehicle crushed Liam's spinal cord. Luckily none of the other boys got seriously hurt. Just scratches and bruises.

**23 June 2014 - 21:29  
Los Angeles, CA**

"I'm back!" Kayden shouted as she came in through the door holding 3 boxes of pizza in her arms, she kicked the door open and walked in.

"Is my car alive?" Jill asked her as she took a pizza box from Kayden.

"For the most part, yes it's alive and well. I'm more surprised than you are. This is the first time that I haven't crashed or hit anything."

"There's a first time for everything."

Once Jill and Kayden each had a box of pizza as well as some drinks they sat down in front of the TV.

Kayden started flipping through channels while Jill started devouring the pizza.

"Hey look, it's a One Direction interview. I love those guys." Kayden said.

"We love those guys. Today was the last day of their tour. It's a shame we didn't get tickets when they were here in LA."

"Until one of us gets a full time job I don't think we'll be going to concerts anytime soon." Kayden replied taking a huge bite of her pizza.

"Hey when do you have to go back to university again?" Jill asked.

"Do you have to use such technical terms?"

"Just answer the question."

"Next month, how about you?"

"I have exactly 9 days of holiday left."

"Ha ha I'm gonna have the house all to myself." Kayden said.

"Just don't wreck the place ok."

"No promises."

"That's the second time you've said that today." Jill said staring at her.

"What? I was never good at keeping promises so now I don't make them."

Jill suddenly got a shiver down her spine.

"Well that was weird..." Jill said.

"It's not cold in here, so maybe it was a ghost." Kayden teased.

"Ghosts I can handle, aliens and tarantulas are scary."

"Don't worry I won't let any aliens probe you." Kayden said and started laughing. She choked on her pizza and Jill started laughing.

**23 June 2014 - 23:39  
Moonlit Hotel, New Orleans**

After everything he had seen and heard, Liam acknowledged the fact that he was dead. He didn't want to accept it but he had to. He was a spirit now.

Liam had tried so many times to get their attention. He shouted and tried grabbing them, but it was useless.

When he saw them crying their eyes out, he shouted at the top of his lungs "I'm still here!" but nothing, they weren't phased at all. What else could he do? But stand there and watch.

The pop stars were grief stricken at the loss of Liam. What were they going to do now? What's going to happen to One Direction? What are the fans gonna do when they find out? How are they going to break the news to the public and especially his family?

All these questions were going through their heads, they didn't know what to think or what to do.

"Hello boys, how are you holding up?" Their manager asked as he walked into their room.

"What's going to happen now?" Zayn asked.

"If it helps anything, the media doesn't know about it yet" He replied.

"They're gonna find out eventually." Harry said.

"Yes, we are scheduling a press conference to release the news to everyone, but until then you need to keep quiet about this to everyone ok."

"Why can't we just tell them now, the fans and especially Liam's family deserve to know about this whole bloody mess." Louis replied.

"We understand that but we have to sort this out before we can release any information or else the media will be able to twist this whole thing into something it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"For instance there was alcohol in the SUV. Someone could easily come up with a story. They could say all of this was because of drunken driving. We have to look at this at all possible angles so we know how to deal with the media and rumours."

"So what do we do if someone asks about him?" Niall asked.

"Lie."

"I wish they would just tell my family. I just wish I could find someone that can see me!" Liam shouted and they obviously they didn't hear him.

But something else happened. He vanished.

**23 June 2014 - 23:56** **  
Los Angeles, CA**

Kayden was fast asleep in her room cuddling with a pillow while Jill had just finished cleaning up the mess they made with the food.

"Finally done. Now I can go get some sleep...or maybe kill some zombies..." She said looking at her Playstation 3 console.

Jill turned around and let out a small scream.

"How...did I get here?" Liam asked, he was looking at his surroundings so she couldn't see his face.

"Hey!" Jill shouted.

"You can see me?"

"Uhh...yes, but the real question is; how did you get into my apartment and why?"

"I...I don't know..." He said and looked at her.

"The only reason I'm not calling the cops right now is because you look exactly like Liam Payne."

"I don't look like Liam Payne, I am Liam Payne and I need your help."

**End Of Chapter 1**

**A/N: Everything will be explained later so if you don't understand something it will all be explained later. I like to build up my stories.**

**I hate it when stories are rushed. It's irritating to read. I read a story where people who didn't even know each other for 5 minutes were already getting married, WTF.**

**Please follow me on Twitter: Yuven_Rangasamy**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations - Part 1

**A/N: I'm adding a new character to this story.**

**"Helen Miran" 30**

**-Portrayed by: Milla Jovovich (Resident Evil 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, The Fifth Element, Ultraviolet)**

**And Kim Russo the psychic/medium and star of the TV series "The Haunting of..." will be in this story.**

**Chapter 2: Revelations - Part 1**

**24 June 2014 - 00:02**

**Los Angeles, CA **

"You need my help? What could I possibly help you with?"

"Firstly you could help me find out how I got here."

"I was hoping you could tell me that."

"I'm sorry, let me start from the beginning." Liam said and sat down on the couch. He motioned for her to sit next to him.

"We were driving back to our hotel when we got into an accident with a tow truck."

"The road was dark. The street lights weren't on." Liam said quickly.

"The truck driver...didn't make it and neither did I." Liam said and looked at her.

They were inches away from each other. He stared at her, mesmerised by her beauty, then reality sunk in and he remembered that he was a spirit.

"So you're telling me that you're dead? You can't be dead you're sitting right next to me, and you don't look like you've been in a car accident. You don't have any injuries...not even a scratch."

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"So you're a ghost now. Look I'm a fan and everything, and I don't mind pranks, but they aren't a lot of fun at 12..."

"This is not a prank! Why would I go to such great lengths to prank someone I don't even know." He interrupted her.

"Touch me." Liam said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Whenever I tried to talk to someone they couldn't hear or see me and when I touched them, they went right through me as though I was made of air."

"So I'll be able to put my hands right through you... " She said suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Ok then, let's give it a shot." She stood up and he did the same.

"Go on then..." He said impatiently.

Jill tightened her hand into a fist then she punched him in the stomach... She punched him in the stomach!

Liam bent over, hands on his stomach.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine..." he said and stood upright again.

"You're...different." Liam said.

"What do you mean?"

"You can see me, hear and touch me. To you I'm just a regular person."

"I still don't believe that you're dead, in case you're wondering." Jill said and crossed her arms.

"I understand but just promise me something."

"What?" she said taking a step back.

"That if I can prove to you that I am dead you will help me...come back to life."

"What like a zombie?!"

"Obviously not a zombie!"

"Wait...say I do believe that you're a ghost, is it even possible for a person to come back from the dead?"

"I don't know and that's one of the reasons I need your help."

They heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Jill! If you're going to talk to yourself at least keep it down a little I need to sleep unlike you." Kayden said.

She then walked back to her room.

"Did you see that...she couldn't see or hear me."

"It's dark and she was half asleep she's practically a zombie when she's like that. When she was talking to me she was facing the wall for christ's sake."

"Who was that anyway." Liam asked.

"My room mate and best friend, we share an apartment."

"What do you do?"

"Oh we're both still university students, we work part time at a music and dvd store to pay for the apartment and food, you know all the necessary stuff." she said casually.

"You said you were a fan right?" Liam asked curiously.

"Yeah me and Kayden are both big fans."

"Normally when I meet a fan they don't stop screaming."

"Well I'm pretty sure that when you meet your other fans it's not in their own house and you're not trying to convince them that you're dead."

"Good point." he said and chuckled.

"Will you help me." He asked looking at her seriously.

"If you can prove that you're a ghost then yes, it's a deal." she said and held her hand out for a handshake.

He shook her hand but held onto it longer than he should have.

"Uhhhmmm..." Jill said as he held onto her hand.

"Sorry, it's just that...i've been dead for less than a day and I'm already starting to forget what it's like to be human. Before I met you I forgot what another persons touch felt like." Liam said, his voice filled with pain. He let go of her hand.

There was a short silence until Jill yawned.

"You should probably get some sleep." Liam said.

"What about you? You need sleep to."

"Do ghosts even need sleep?" Liam asked.

"I don't know. Anyway I'm going to sleep now. You can stay over and if you do need sleep, the couch is more comfortable than it looks." Jill said pointing to the black couch.

"You're going to trust someone who you've only known 30 minutes to stay in your house?" Liam said.

"You need my help remember."

"Besides I would let Liam Payne into my house any day." She said, making him let out a small laugh as he stared at her. She blushed and walked down the passage that had the doors to both Jill and Kayden's rooms as well as the bathroom.

**24 June 2014 - 08:24**

**Los Angeles, CA **

Jill woke up and performed the normal morning routine which included a short shower.

30 minutes later Jill walked down the passage that led to the kitchen and lounge.

She saw Kayden making pancakes, the only thing she knew how to make and that's because Jill taught her how to.

Kayden was completely unaware of Liam sitting on one of the kitchen stools.

Jill still thinking it was a prank decided to open her smart little mouth.

"So I see you two have met." Jill said.

"What do you mean?" Kayden asked.

"This should be entertaining." Liam said and only Jill heard him.

"Jill, what's going on in that head of yours this fine morning?" Kayden asked.

"I see you've met Liam..." Jill repeated.

"Who's Liam?"

"The guy sitting in front of you." Jill said pointing to the chair.

"There's nobody siting on the chair..."

"Kayden! It's Liam...Liam Payne!"

"I know Liam is your favourite One Direction member but he's not here"

Liam smiled at the revelation of him being Jill's favourite and Jill just blushed.

"Great..."

"Jill are you feeling ok? Wait, I think I understand. You're acting all weird because you haven't drank your coffee yet."

Liam got up from his seat and walked around the kitchen island.

"No, it's not that..." Jill stopped talking when she saw Liam put his arm through Kayden's stomach.

"You're right, give me that coffee."

Kayden poured some coffee into a mug and gave it to Jill.

"Believe me now?" Liam asked.

"I think I do." Jill said.

"What?" Kayden asked, thinking Jill was talking to her.

"I was talking to Liam."

Kayden walked over to Jill and patted her on the back.

"Drink." She said and pushed the coffee mug towards Jill's mouth all while acting like she was crying.

**24 June 2014 - 08:09**

**Moonlit Hotel - New Orleans**

The rest of One Direction were still grieving the loss. The fans were busy on Twitter and other networks, mentioning the guys as usual. No one knew about it...yet.

Their manager walked through the door accompanied by a woman.

"Boys this is Miss Helen Miran. She's an independent investigator."

"What's an independent investigator?" Harry asked.

"She's a highly accomplished investigator who works for herself. She doesn't have any bosses or co-workers."

"Why did you hire her?" Zayn asked.

"We were trying to find a cause of the accident. When we searched the glove compartment of the tow truck we found something...uncomfortable."

"We found a magazine with One Direction on the cover. On the magazine cover, your faces were scratched out. We also found an envelope filled with money, and that's when we hired her."

"So you think someone wanted us killed?" Louis asked.

"We only have theories at this point. But don't worry. If someone wants you dead, I will find them and I will keep you safe." Helen said and smiled.

**Los Angeles, CA**

Jill and Liam were in Jill's room. It was a good sized room with a double bed, grey walls with blue curtains and bed sheets and bedroom furniture.

Jill was sitting on her bed, busy on her laptop. Liam was looking at the pictures Jill had framed on her table.

"I found something." Jill said and Liam walked towards her, he stood next to her then knelt down to get a better view of the laptop.

"This website says that; 'when people die they are forced to roam the earth until they resolve any problems they had when they were alive. Resolving your problems and burdens means that you don't have anything keeping you from being free so you can cross over to the afterlife.' "

"Does it say anything about people coming back to life?" Liam asked.

"Uhhh...no it doesn't."

"Then it was bloody useless! We're...you're wasting time by using the internet!" Liam shouted.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Jill asked getting up.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, this morning when I woke up, I couldn't remember things. Important things, I feel like i'm losing my mind."

"Hey, we're gonna get through this." She said taking a step towards him.

"Thank you."

There was a beep coming from her laptop. She walked over to it and saw a bunch of ads.

"I'm so sick of these things." She said and started closing them all. When she was about to close the last one she saw a picture of a crystal ball on the ad.

"Find a psychic near you." Jill read the advert.

She clicked on it and went through the site.

"Oh my god!" Jill exclaimed.

"What is it?" Liam asked walking over to her.

"Kim Russo is in LA!"

"Who's Kim Russo?" Liam asked.

"Don't you watch TV? She's a psychic medium that helps people, mostly celebrities go back to places where they experienced a haunting and the weirdest stuff always happens on camera!" Jill said excitedly.

"How is this going to help us?" Liam asked.

"She might be able to tell us how we can bring you back and explain to us how you met me and came here in the first place."

"Where does she live?" Liam asked looking at the laptop.

"Obviously they're not going to give out a celebrities address."

"Then how do we find her?"

"She's doing a book signing at a book store. It's at the same mall where Kayden and I work."

"That's fantastic, finally we're getting somewhere." Liam said.

"When is the book signing?" He asked.

"It started 30 minutes ago..." Jill said and looked at him, worried they might not make it in time.

"Let's go then, we wouldn't want to miss it now."

They walked out of Jill's room and headed for the front door.

"I'm going out for a while." Jill said to Kayden who was busy watching 'Total Divas' on TV. No matter how many times they watched an episode they never got bored of it.

"See you later." Kayden said.

They got to Jill's car. Liam walked through the car and sat down.

"I thought you couldn't touch anything." Jill said.

"I can't touch people, I just go right through them but with non-living things like cars I can choose whether I want to go through them or not."

"When did you learn that?" Jill asked.

"This morning while you were asleep, I tried to get Kayden's attention by touching her hand but I ended up hitting the spatula she was using for the pancakes." He said remembering this morning.

Jill started the car and they headed towards the bookstore where they were hoping to find answers.

**End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations - Part 2

**Chapter 3: Revelations Part - 2**

**24 June 2014 - 08:40  
Los Angeles, CA**

Jill and Liam entered 'Central Stop' mall and headed towards the book store.1 elevator ride later. They were on the 6th floor. Where 'Patriots Book Store' was located.

On the other side of the mall was...Helen Miran the investigator. She discovered that the truck driver was originally from LA and was previously employed at this mall at "Bus Stop" another book store which just happened to be on the 6th floor of the mall.

Jill and Liam saw a huge line coming from the book store. Jill entered the book store, bought a copy of Kim's book and joined the line, checking her watch every 5 minutes.

**24 June 2014 - 09:01  
Moonlit Hotel, New Orleans**

"We can't just sit around and mourn for the rest of our lives." Louis said getting up from the couch.

"Exactly what are we supposed to do then? Throw a party?" Zayn asked.

"Obviously not a party but have you checked Twitter recently? The fans are worried about us, we haven't tweeted anything in a while and we haven't been seen, they're worried about us.

"When we're busy we don't tweet for days sometimes, and we aren't always out so we don't always get seen by fans." Harry said.

"Our fans are a little extreme." Niall said.

"And we love them to death for that." Louis replied.

"So what should we do then?" Niall asked.

"We should do a street performance, remember the one we did while we were shooting the music video for 'One Thing' we should do a performance like that to show the fans we're ok." Louis said.

"But that's the thong, we're not ok, far from it actually. Besides what do we tell them when they ask us where is Liam?" Harry said.

"Yeah, we aren't allowed to tell anyone what happened, remember?" Zayn said.

"Then we make something up. We tell them Liam is...sick and hs couldn't come out to perform with us." Niall said.

"So we lie to them?" Zayn asked.

"I don't see any other options?" Niall said and Harry agreed.

"Besides, that's what management told us to do." Niall added.

"So we should just lie to all of our fans then?" Zayn said.

"It's better than breaking their hearts." Louis said.

"But they're gonna find out eventually." Harry said.

"Yes, but until then, let's keep them happy." Louis said.

**Patriots Book Shop - CA  
24 June 2014 - 10:12**

Jill finally reached the front of the line.

"Hello."

"Hello, how are you?" Kim asked Jill as she handed over the book.

"Actually, I have a little problem." Jill said.

"A problem?"

"Yeah, a ghost problem." Jill said looking at Liam who was outside the shop looking at the displays of another shop.

It was the shop that Jill and Kayden work at. 'Movie Verse' one of the posters on the store window said: "For all your music, movie and gaming needs."

Liam was looking at the display windows and saw a One Direction poster. There was a group of girls walking out of the shop with a bunch of One Direction merchandise. A smile formed on Liam's face as he watched them. He was going to miss the screaming fans, as scary as they were.

Back at the book store.

"Is there anyway I can help you with your problem?" Kim asked.

"Actually..."

"You know you're psychic right?" Kim said signing the book.

"What? I'm not psychic...how can I be psychic?"

"You're actually a very strong psychic and that's why you're having ghost problems." Kim said.

Jill just stared at her confused.

"I'm going for lunch at 12 why don't you join me at 'Oakley's' so we can talk some more."

"That would be great! Thank you!" Jill exclaimed.

**24 June 2014 - 11:56  
New Orleans**

The guys were heading to an un crowded street in the middle of the city.

They had a few people come and set up their equipment about an hour before they left the hotel.

Their manager was fine with them doing a performance as long as it wasn't near the hotel they were staying at. The band were used to being swarmed by fans and stalked by the paparazzi but they couldn't risk anything about Liam's 'situation' getting out.

Before Niall could even pick up his guitar, fans spotted and started surrounding them, luckily the bodyguards were there to stop the fans from jumping them. Literally.

Niall started playing the instrument in his hands.

It was the intro to 'Kiss You'.

**Central Stop Mall, CA**

Jill and Liam walked into Oakley's and saw Kim getting seated at an outdoor table. She saw them and waved to them.

The waiter who was with Kim walked over to Jill.

"Right this way." He said and motioned for Jill to follow him. The waiter was around the same age as Jill.

"Jill, nice to see you could make it." Kim said as she sat down.

"Why are you standing? Sit down." Kim said to Liam.

"You can..."

Before he could finish Kim nodded a yes.

Liam sat down on a chair that was already pulled out.

"I can see from the expression on your face that you have a lot of questions."

"Sorry it's just that I haven't dealt with this kind of situation before." Jill said.

"Believe me it's perfectly fine. Besides, us psychics mediums have to stay together."

"What does that mean?" Jill asked confused as the waiter approached their table.

"Would you like to order anything?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes, I'm on a tight schedule today so let's skip the starters." Kim said.

"No problem, so what will you be having today?"

Jill's phone beeped. She pulled it out and saw a message from Kayden.

Kayden: "You know how much I love you right?"

Jill: "What did you break or who did you hit?"

Kayden: "I swear I'm gonna pay for it."

Jill: "What did you break this time?"

Kayden: "I was cooking...well trying to when I went to watch TV and I forgot about the food. 1 movie later the pot exploded and broke the window."

Jill: "How many chillies did you put in the food?"

Kayden: "It wasn't like that, I put the lid on tight and the temperature was on high."

Jill: "Kayden, only you can make a pot explode."

Kayden: "Hey! This is the first time I broke something, the apartments repair man is on the way so don't worry, besides you're the clumsy one remember?"

The waiter took down Kim's order.

"And you miss?" The waiter asked turning to Jill.

"I'll have what she's having." Jill said. She wanted to get straight to the question asking so she didn't care that much about the food.

The waiter walked away and as soon as he was out of hearing range...

"What did you mean by: 'Us psychics have to stay together'?"

"You're psychic Jill. That's the reason you're able to see ghosts like your friend here."

"I'm not psychic...how can I be?"

"Everyone is psychic, it's just that most people's psychic ability is dormant. In today's world all people care about is money, tv, relationships...most people don't believe in being psychic so they just don't are ways to awaken it but it could take very long, depending on the person of course." Kim said.

"How do you awaken it?" Jill asked.

"Some people's psychic powers get awakened by physical exercise. Even if they are unaware of it psychic abilities can be awakened by physical exercise because when you do exercises or train, you get in touch with your body. Mental exercises, things such as meditation help too."

"I probably got mine from the physical side." Jill said.

"Actually, you were born with your abilities, just like me. Your physical abilities just strengthen your psychic ones."

**New Orleans**

The boys sang 3 songs.'Kiss You', 'Irresistible' and 'Over Again'.

They signed a few autographs and took a lot of pictures.

"Where's Liam?" Someone asked.

"I want a picture with Liam." Someone else said.

Niall went over to one of the microphones.

"We're sorry but Liam, couldn't make it. He's not feeling very well." Niall said.

It broke his heart to lie to all of their loving fans but if he went against what they were told, he knew there would be serious consequences.

**Oakley's Restaurant**

"There's something bigger you wanted to ask me. What is it?" Kim said taking a bite of her salad.

"I want to know if there's a way I could come back to life." Liam asked.

"Yes, there is, but it's a fifty-fifty shot."

"What do you mean?"

"You could come back as the person you were before you died...or something else..." Kim said slowly.

"So how do we do it?" Liam asked eagerly.

"Firstly you need to have access to the body of the person who died. And you need a person with a very high psychic level. "

"High psychic level?" Jill asked.

"Psychics vary in power. Some are so weak they can only sense. Others are strong enough to manifest their psychic powers into physical powers like telekinesis." Kim said.

"So we need to find someone that strong?" Liam said, losing hope.

"No, you already found someone that strong. Jill." Liam said.

"Wait a second, I think I would know if I had telekinesis." Jill said.

"Jill you were born with psychic ability, that is stronger than any mental exercise and your physical abilities are great, this combination greatly enhanced your power." Kim said.

"You were born psychic too, do you have any other powers?" Jill asked.

"No..you see I haven't got the physical part down." Kim said and laughed.

"Wait, back up a little how are we supposed to bring me back? You need my body and we have a strong psychic so how do we do it?"

"The way this works is very similar to what happens in hospitals. It's like a defibrillator."

"You mean the thing they shock people with to restart the heart?" Jill said.

"Yes, when they shock people, the electric pulse restarts the heart but it also draws the persons spirit back into their body and that is when they come back to life. That's what you need to do." Kim said seriously

"What? I need to shock him?" Jill asked confused.

"No, Jill you have to find Liam's body and you have to act as a conductor. You have to let Liam into your body then inject his spirit into his body. Like electricity flowing through from one thing into the next."

"Why can't I just use a defibrillator on him?" Because he's been dead too long for it to work."

"And exactly how long do we have?" Liam asked.

"You died last night...so I would say you have a week, counting today before you become a ghost."

"Aren't I already a ghost?"

"No, you're a spirit."

"What's the difference?" Liam asked.

"Spirits still have a chance to come back to life When people die they become spirits. Spirits become ghosts after they have been dead for a while, a week is enough for a spirit to turn into a ghost and ghosts can never come back to life, ever."

"When you count how much time you have left count it in sunrises. For each sunrise you see as a spirit it counts as one day. So your days are sunrise to sunrise, not midnight to midnight." Kim added.

"So this is my first day?" Liam asked.

"Yes. You have to do this before you see your eight sunrise. Or else..." Kim said.

"There's still one more thing left unanswered. How did Liam find me?" Jill asked.

"Spirits have powers too. They can walk through walls, people, they can teleport like you see in movies. One second they're there the next they're gone. They can also influence people into doing things." Kim said.

"Can I possess people?" Liam asked.

"Spirits can't possess people against their will."

"So back to how did he find me..." Jill said.

"Liam what were you thinking about right before you teleported to Jill's apartment."

"I was just wishing...really hard that someone could see me..." Liam said.

"So your powers teleported you to the closest person who's psychic ability was strong enough to see you."

"But I was in New Orleans and this is California. Like I said before, your powers teleported you to the closest person, even if it means having to teleport to another country, if that's the only way you can find a psychic then that's what will happen."

"So why didn't he teleport to you?" Jill asked.

"He was drawn to your aura because of how powerful it is."

"So I can just teleport to my body with Jill and that's it." Liam said.

"No, you cannot teleport a living person you can only teleport beings the same as you. And you have to know a location of you want to teleport there. Do you know where your body is?" Kim asked.

"No...it should be in a hospital somewhere, a morgue...or maybe they buried me...I don't know."

"Then it looks like you two love birds have a little adventure on your hands." Kim said and laughed.

"Lovebirds?" Liam said confused.

"We aren't dating..." Jill said.

"I'm psychic remember, I can sense these type of things." Kim said.

Helen was walking out of a shop and was walking past Oakley's right when Jill, Liam and Kim exited the restaurant.

"Liam?" Helen said to herself. She said as she saw them walk out of the restaurant. She saw them...she saw Liam...

**End Of Chapter 3**

**Things got a little technical but I just wanted to make sure that everything in the story could be explained. Thanks For reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: What Now?

**Chapter 4 : What Now?  
**

**24 June 2014 - 13:06  
Central Stop Mall, CA**

Helen was walking past Oakley's restaurant when she saw him. She saw Liam exit the restaurant with a blonde girl.

'No...that's not Liam, he's dead. That must be his doppelganger.' Helen thought.

She didn't believe that was Liam, but she had to be sure.

Helen started following them. She followed them all the way back to the parking lot.

She took a picture of Jill, so she could find out more about her later. Helen saw Liam walk through the car.

"You're tired Helen, that's it." She said trying to convince herself that what she was seeing was not real.

Jill thought the parking lot was empty, so did Liam, they were so wrong.

Helen watched them from behind a pillar. Jill being her regular clumsy self, dropped the book and her car keys.

Jill took a step forward to grab the keys but she accidentally ended up kicking the cars under the car.

"Hey Liam, would you mind getting my keys for me?" Jill asked.

"Sure, where are they?" He asked from the other side of the car.

"They're under the car."

"How did they get under there?" He asked surprised.

"Just get them for me."

"Alright, alright, don't lose your pants." Liam said and walked walked into the car and sat down in the front seat. He reached through the floor of the car and moved his hand around until he found the keys.

"Got them." Liam said, jangling it in front of him as he sat casually in the front seat.

"Thanks." Jill said.

Helen was trying to take in everything.

First she sees someone who looks exactly like Liam. Secondly his name is actually Liam. Third he can phase through objects. Fourth he was wearing the exact same clothes Liam was wearing when the accident happened. And lastly he has the same birthmark on his neck as Liam and he has a British accent.

If this was Liam...how was it possible? did he stage his own death? Is...Is that his ghost. More importantly, who was this girl and why was he with her?

**Blue Creek Apartments, CA**

Back at the apartment, Kayden just finished cleaning up. The maintenance man replaced the window.

"This is the last time I'm coming to this apartment." He said and walked out just a few seconds before Jill and Liam walked in.

"Well this place looks spotless. Considering what happened." Jill said.

"I can take care of myself and our apartment."

"Too bad I can't say the same about you and my car..." Jill said slowly and walked towards her room.

Jill shut the door and Liam walked through it.

"We have to go to New Orleans." Liam said.

"And find out where your body is, but who are we going to ask? The only people that could possibly know where your body is, is the rest of one Direction and your managers."

"Maybe we could ask my family." Liam said.

"I don't think they know yet."

"What makes you say that?"

"If people knew you were dead it would be all over the internet, TV, everywhere really."

"I wonder why they haven't told anyone yet." Liam wondered.

"What I want to know is how were going your find your body. I can't just walk up to the rest of One Direction. To them, I would just look like a crazy fan. Not to mention the security I would have to get past to actually meet them."

Jill was busy in her closet. She was trying to take a suitcase off the top shelf in her closet.

Jill jumped a little. In her poor attempt to grab the luggage bag she only managed to push it more away.

Liam just stood there laughing slowly at the events unfolding.

"Well do you mind?" Jill said.

Liam walked over to the closet, grabbed the suitcase and held it towards Jill.

"Thanks." Jill said taking it from him.

**Moonlit Hotel - New Orleans**

Louis was on the phone with his girlfriend Eleanor, who was currently packing a suitcase with two of her friends.

"Hello love." Louis greeted.

"Louis! I saw all of your tweets, I'm happy your tour went well how is everyone?" She asked shoving a skirt into her suitcase.

Louis wanted to tell her...he felt he had to but he couldn't.

"Hello, Louis? You still there?"

"Everyone...is fine." Louis stuttered.

"What?"

"We're...we're all fine." He said clearly.

"That's good, I still remember the last time Liam got food poisoning...",

"I'm sorry he vomited on your shoes." Louis said.

"I understand, he was sick...really sick. Besides when he got better he took me shoe shopping."

"Yeah I think he overdid it a little he bought you almost half the shop."

"Even after I told him he didn't have to get me new shoes. Speaking of shoes." Eleanor said with a pair of high heels in one hand and boots in the other. Trying to decide which ones to pack.

"I'm going to miss him..." Louis said accidentally.

"Miss who?" Eleanor asked.

"Uhmm...I miss you." He wasn't lying.

"Maybe I could fly over and visit you guys. It's been a while, I haven't seen you for 2 months."

"I would love to see you. I really would...but we're in the middle of something right now." Louis said scratching his head.

"Don't work too hard." She said while trying to close her over filled suitcase by sitting on it and closing the zip. Eleanor finally managed to close it but the second she got off the suitcase it popped open and she fell on the floor.

Her friends started laughing and she threw a jacket at them and then started laughing herself.

Louis was waiting for her to say something.

"Eleanor?"

"Sorry, I fell off my suitcase."

"What? I'm starting to think I should worry. What the bloody hell are you doing there?" He asked jokingly.

"Packing, this term is over, I'm finally on holiday. It's great to be on holiday after studying so much. I'm going home from university right now."

"That's nice. Enjoy yourself."

"I have to finish packing. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too." He said and started laughing for the first time in a while. Talking to her would always brighten up his mood, no matter what.

**24 June 2014 - 16:46  
Blue Creek Apartments, CA**

"Hey Kayden! Jill shouted from the living room.

She walked into the room.

"Hey, why are you screaming...and what's with all the suitcases?" Kayden asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to New Orleans..." Jill said slowly.

"What?! Why?"

"Let's just say, I'm helping out a friend."

"And you're leaving without me..."

"Don't worry..I'll be gone...for less than a week." Jill said looking at Liam.

"Well this friend of yours is really lucky." Kayden said hugging Jill.

"I guess he is."

"Wait...back up a little. You didn't tell me this friend of yours was a guy." Kayden said poking Jill in the stomach.

"It's nothing like that...don't let your minder wander you might lose it." Jill said.

Liam laughed at Jill's comment.

"Hey!"

"I'll see you when I get back. Love you."

"Love you too." Kayden said as Jill picked up her suitcases and walked towards the door.

"Go get your man!" Kayden shouted.

"Go get a cook book!" Jill shouted back and walked out the door.

**?, CA**

Helen was working on her laptop in a very sophisticated hotel room somewhere.

Helen uploaded the picture she took of Jill onto her laptop and proceeded to perform a background check on her.

She got the following information:

Jill Grady

Born: 1 July 1993 - Age: 21

Born, raised and currently resides in:  
Los Angeles, California, Blue Creek Apartments

Resides with: Kayden Heatherson

Occupation: Student  
Studying: Film and Tv production (Directing & Writing) at University of California. (Scholarship)

Works Part time: Movie Verse - Central Stop Mall

Accomplishments:

Martial Arts:  
1st Dan - Pi Gua Quan  
Gymnastics 

Family:

Before Helen could read further her phone started ringing.

"Hello." Helen answered.

"Yes." She replied.

"I'm currently working on something right now." She said to the person on the phone while closing her laptop.

"Of course." She said and ended the call with the mysterious person.

**Los Angeles, CA**

Jill and Liam arrived at the airport. Jill was standing in line to get tickets.

Jill took out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Liam asked.

"No one." Jill said casually.

"Then why are you acting like your talking on the phone with someone?"

"Think. These people can't see you. So when I talk to you it looks like i'm talking to myself. At least now it looks like I'm on the phone with someone." Jill said.

"So how are we going to do this?" Jill asked.

"If a buy a ticket for you the seat will be look empty and..." Jill trailed off.

"How about I teleport to the airport the plane is going to land in?" Liam suggested.

"Yeah...that's a good idea."

Jill walked over to the desk and bought her ticket.

"The 17:45 flight to New Orleans leaves in 12 minutes." The woman behind the counter said.

Her statement was confirmed by a voice on the intercom saying exactly the same thing.

"I already booked a rental car at the airport. All I have to do is phone them when I get to whatever hotel I'm staying at and they will have it delivered." Jill said.

After luggage and everything else was checked, Jill walked towards Gate 1 where her flight was going to take off.

Jill was about to join the line to board her flight. She turned to Liam.

"So...see you in New Orleans..." She said slowly.

"Yeah, see you there."

Jill walked away.

"Oh and Jill..."

"Yes?"

"I don't think I ever properly thanked you."

"Well we've been pretty busy."

"Thank you. Really. You don't know how much this means to me. For you to just put your life on hold to save mine...it's bloody fantastic." Liam said.

Jill laughed then gave her ticket to the lady in front, then boarded her plane.

**Flight 065**

Jill had a window seat, the one next to her was already occupied she couldn't see the person, because, what she presumed was a he had short hair that was under a cap which didn't go with the suit that had skin tight pants.

Jill sat down and got a drink from an air hostess. She plugged in her ear phones and sat back in her seat.

**New Orleans**

Liam teleported to New Orleans. It wasn't that hard. All he had to do was think of the place he wanted to be. Or the person he wanted to be with.

Liam walked around the airport he had time to waste before Jill's plane landed.

Liam was walking around when a girl ran right through him. She was running towards a man who looked around her age.

She jumped into his arms and hugged him. They kissed and then walked away, holding hands as they walked.

Liam hoped he could do that again someday. Not the running part, he would probably fall, he was regarded as the most clumsy member of the band after all.

He hoped he could hold someone in his arms. Someone who wouldn't just go through him.

**Flight 065**

Jill stopped using her ear phones when her phones battery reached 30%, so she decided to sleep.

"Please return to your seats and buckle your seat belts. We will be experiencing slight turbulence. Thank you." The captains voice said over the intercom.

"Great...just when I thought I would get something to eat." Jill said.

The plane shook a little then stopped.

"Thank you for complying, the turbulence has passed. Please keep your seat belts fastened as we land." The captain said.

"Oh my god. I almost died, the plane almost crashed! I have to tweet this!" A guy shouted from the back. He was obviously exaggerating but at least he lightened up everyone's mood.

"Some people shouldn't fly." Jill said.

"I know what you mean. The last time I was on a flight some girl thought the plane had crashed and tried to open the plane's door. Turns out the plane was just landing." The person next to Jill said, making her laugh.

"Hi, I'm Jill."

"Nice to meet you Jill. So what are you doing in New Orleans?"

"I came to help out a friend." Jill answered.

"That's nice. I'm here on work."

"Hey, I didn't get your name by the way."

"It's Helen. Helen Miran."

**End Of Chapter 4**

**So I mentioned that Jill learnt the Traditional Chinese Martial Art: Pi Gua Quan**

**I suggest you google it.**

**Heres what it is.**

**Pi Gua Quan:**

**Pi Gua Quan focuses on Striking with whipping motions and heavy hands. Striking, not punching. It also has kicks. Pi Gua Quan uses a lot of spinning to confuse the opponent and to add force to strikes and whips. It deals with explosive long range power**

**It is a very hard martial art to learn but it has soft elements.**

**Jill became a 1st Dan (Black Belt) in Pi Gua Quan. She's being learning it since she was 13. She took up gymnastics 3 years after she started Pi Gua Quan.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Orleans

**Chapter 5: New Orleans**

**24 June 2014 - 22:46  
Flight 065**

"So what work are you doing here?" Jill asked.

"Oh I'm a lawyer." Helen lied.

She obviously couldn't tell her the truth.

"The plane has landed you may now un fasten your seatbelts and proceed to exit the plane. We hope you enjoyed your flight." The captain said.

"Finally, I was wondering when we would land." Helen said.

She then stood up and took off the cap. She undid her bun and waved her hair around until it settled on her shoulders. She unbuttoned the first 2 buttons on her short sleeved lavender shirt and undid her brown waistcoat. She was wearing heels which Jill didn't notice.

Helen was the sexy co-worker everyone wanted but couldn't have.

"Nice meeting you Jill." She said and walked walked away."

"Bye..." Jill said slowly.

Jill wore clothes she would be comfortable in. Jeans, a black tank top and a white opened hoodie. Helen looked like the hot co-worker every man wished they had.,

Jill grabbed her carrying bag and got off the plane.

Before Jill could find Liam, she decided she should get her luggage first. A suitcase and a duffel bag.

**Moonlit Hotel, New Orleans**

Liam teleported to the hotel to check up on the guys.

They weren't mourning anymore. That was good. But they weren't exactly their usual happy selves.

That had to change. Liam wanted them to be happy. Even if he died. He wouldn't want them to mourn for the rest of their lives.

"Liam wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want us to sit in our hotel room all the time and mourn. He would want us to be happy. That's the kind of person he was. Sure cry, it's normal but when we're done crying go out and get smashed. He would want us to party and live on. Don't let the past prevent us from living in the present and creating a future." Zayn said.

Liam smiled at his statement. He knew that they would be alright.

"So what are we doing here then?" Niall asked.

"There's a club just a few streets away from here." Harry said.

"And I am not surprised that you know that." Louis said.

**  
24 June 2014 - 23:00  
Airport, New Orleans**

Once she had all of her luggage, she walked around hoping to find Liam. She was looking around when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Help me..." He said.

"What...uh." Jill replied.

Kim taught Jill how to read auras at the restaurant. Everyone is born with an Aura. A base aura. The emotion you feel creates a second aura, this second auras colour is based on the emotion you're feeling at the time.

Jill's base aura was blue and right now her mood was tired. So her aura looked blue with a smaller dark orange aura outlining it.

Ghosts didn't have auras. They just had a vibration coming off them. Evil ghosts had a bad vibration and Good ghosts had a calmer vibration. Spirits had a plain white aura. Anyone with the the smallest psychic ability can read auras. It was fairly easy.

This 'man' who was asking Jill for help was a ghost. She could tell by the bad vibrations coming off him.

"Sorry. I have to go." Jill said and turned to walk away.

"Why won't you help me. You can see me. Come back here now!" He shouted. Obviously only Jill could hear him. She ignored him completely.

The ghost started walking towards her. He was about to grab her.

"Hey!" Liam said from behind her. He jogged to catch up to her. The ghost disappeared when it saw Liam.

"I have an idea." Liam said.

"What is it?"

"You need a place to stay while you're here. So you should stay at the hotel we...the rest of the band is staying at. You would probably bump into them and then you could ask them where to find my body."

"I would do that but..."

"But what?"

"1. I don't have enough money for a 4 star hotel. 2. I don't think your bodyguards will let me near them. 3. What do I do. Just walk up to them and say: "Hey could you please tell me where I can find Liam's body?" It's a good plan but I don't think it will work for me."

"Yes, I see your...points." Liam said.

"I could always get a room at a hotel near them." Jill said.

"But I would still have to come up with a plan to meet the rest of One Direction." She added.

A few people were looking at Jill like she was mad. Of course they would think that. It looked like she was talking to herself after all.

Jill quickly pulled out her phone and acted like she was ending a call. Making the people watching her make 'Oh she was on the phone' expressions.

Jill was standing on the side of the road, outside the airport.

"Taxi!" She shouted and waved as one passed her. The taxi driver heard Jill and reversed, hitting another taxi behind him.

"Uhmm lets find another taxi." Jill said putting the arm she was waving with down slowly.

They found another taxi...eventually.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked.

"Uhmm..." Jill didn't know any places to stay here, since she's never been here.

"Tell him to go to 'West Gate' hotel." Liam said to her.

"Do you know where West Gate hotel is?"

"Sure." The driver said and started driving.

"We had to look at all the hotels here when we were deciding which ones to stay at during the tour." Liam explained how he knew the place.

They reached the good looking hotel. Jill paid the driver and then entered the hotel. As soon as she did a bell boy loaded her bags onto a trolley.

She walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"I'd like a room please."

"For how long will you be staying?"

"A week." she replied.

"That will be $600."

Jill handed over the money. Luckily at the airport she withdrew money from her bank account and now more than half of it was gone...

"Here are your keys, we hope you enjoy your stay. The room service and other numbers you might need can be found at your apartment, next to the telephone."

"Thank you." She said and turned around.

She bumped into Liam and dropped the keys.

"Jill...only you can bump into a ghost." She said making him laugh.

"I'm a spirit not a ghost." Liam corrected.

"Well you're still dead."

**Club Jail Break, New Orleans**

The boys managed to enter the club without been caught out by fans. Thanks to a whole lot of clothes of course.

Once they were in the club they got rid of all the excess clothes.

The boys ordered drinks, and a whole lot of shots.

Harry was the first one to start dancing. He literally just walked onto the dance floor when 2 girls ran towards him l.

"Arghhhghgh oh my god!" They screamed, louder than the music. Making some random girl throw her drink at them. One of the girls was covered in what smelt like vodka.

"Hahahaha!" Her friend started laughing at her.

"I'm going to clean up you coming with me?"

"Nope. We finally meet Harry Styles and you want me to help you wipe your ass."

"What?! I want you to help me get this vodka off me not wipe my...You know what never mind." She said and walked off.

The girl started dancing with Harry. Taking a picture every 10 seconds.

Harry didn't care he was drunk. So he just danced with her.

On the other side of the bar fans were started to swarm around the guys, who were trying to drink away the pain. They did exactly that and then proceeded to dance and after taking pictures with the fans.

When Zayn was taking a picture with a guy, the fan got a little too comfortable, putting his arms around Zayn.

Zayn didn't mind a hug but this was just not right. The guy was practically cuddling with him.

Some girl was trying to get Niall's phone number while a guy tried to get Louis to follow him on Twitter.

When it seemed like it was over, hundreds of fans were gathered outside the club. They found out about the boys whereabouts thanks to Twitter.

Luckily security was tight at the club. The club's name 'Jail Break' just made it funnier.

**25 June 2014 - 00:16  
West Gate Hotel, New Orleans**

Jill was fast asleep. The jet-lag was horrible and she hoped she could get rid of it with sleep, not to mention they have to get to work trying to find Liam's body tomorrow.

Liam wasn't asleep however. He didn't need sleep. Sure he could sleep to pass the time but he didn't feel like it. He decided to stand on the balcony for a while.

**Moonlit Hotel, New Orleans**

"I think a night out is just what we needed." Harry said.

They were all drunk. Thank god the fans didn't realize that or they would have tried to take advantage.

Their manager, Will Bloomfield, walked into their apartment.

"Sorry boys, I know it's pretty late but I just wanted you guys to know that we've set a date for the press conference where we are going to release the news of Liam's death."

"So when is it?" Niall asked.

"On the 30th of June." Will said.

**25 June 2014 - 01:36  
Blue Creek Apartments, CA  
**

Kayden was busy using her phone, in bed when she heard something in the kitchen.

She knew she was alone, Jill was gone and they didn't have any pets that could be making a noise...

Someone broke into the apartment.

Kayden got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

She saw a man wearing full black and a hockey mask.

"Seriously? Who brakes into apartments? You must be really desperate." Kayden said grabbing his attention.

The burglar was almost double her size, he obviously went to the gym.

Just then the land line started ringing.

"One second." Kayden said and answered the phone.

"Hello" She answered

"Great...you call me at this time just so you can..." She said into the phone.

"No. I do not want to buy life insurance thank you and goodnight." She said and put the phone down.

"Did you seriously just answer the phone while there is someone robbing your place." He said still shocked. Usually when someone was getting robbed, they gave the phone to the robber.

"Hey little girl come here." He said taking out a piece of rope from his back pocket.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" She asked. She was talking to him casually, as though she were talking to a friend.

"What do you think? I'm going to tie you up."

"Sorry, I'm not that kind of girl."

"Ok look I'm not really going to tie you up. So just go back to your room, pretend like I'm not here and once I get what I'm looking for, I'll leave."

"No thanks."

The burglar grabbed a big rolling pin from a drawer and walked over to Kayden.

He swung the rolling pin towards her. She ducked and spun around so she was behind him.

He turned around to face her but she grabbed the hand he was holding the rolling pin in and twisted it around. She then spun around while still holding his arm, making him turn around with her.

She grabbed the rolling pin out of his hand while turning and at the end of the turn, she threw him over the kitchen table.

She had the rolling pin now.

"I'm guessing you're pretty knew to this whole robbery thing." Kayden said casually.

"Screw this, I'm out of here." He said and ran out of the apartment.

Kayden locked the door, went to her room and crawled into bed. She was on Twitter.

She tweeted:

"Some guy broke into my apartment. Don't worry I kicked his ass and he ran away."

She put her phone off and went to sleep.

**End Of Chapter 5**

**I haven't forgotten about Kayden. Oh and don't worry all of the guys will have bigger parts in some chapters.**

**Please Follow me on twitter: Yuven_Rangasamy **


	6. Chapter 6: Attacked

**Chapter 6: Attacked**

**25 April 2014 - 08:36  
West Gate Hotel, New Orleans**

Jill awoke from her sleep. She looked around the decent sized hotel room. It had a grey and white theme.

"Liam?" She didn't know if he stayed in the hotel room or not.

"You're up. Good."

"What no good morning?" Jill asked.

"Sorry. I'm just eager to get started you know."

"Good for you. I'm going to take a shower and grab something to eat. You...go do whatever spirits do."

**Moonlit Hotel, New Orleans**

Everyone was fast asleep, thanks to the major hangovers they had. Everyone was asleep. Everyone except Harry.

Louis woke up from the couch. He tried to stand up but when he did he fell back onto the couch.

"Ouch." he said and rubbed his head.

"Harry who didn't look luke he had a hangover at all was about to go out.

"Harry? How the bloody hell are you awake. We all got smashed last night."

"I took these." Harry said throwing a small box to Louis.

Louis looked at the box and saw the words 'Cures Hangovers' on the box.

"Do these tablets really work?" Louis asked in disbelief.

"Would I be standing if they didn't?"

"Good point." Louis said then almost instantly fell asleep again.

Harry walked out of the apartment. Luckily none of the fans knew where they were staying.

Harry walked into the nearest café and ordered a cappuccino. As much as he loved his tea, he still had a slight hangover.

"1 coffee please. And make it strong." He said.

The café wasn't very crowded, thank god. But the people that were there, as soon as they saw who he was ran, no sprinted towards him. He took photos with them like he always did.

As soon as that was done he was about to walk out of the shop. But when he was almost out the door he saw some girl resting her head on the table. Her brunette hair sprawled all over.

Harry walked over to the table...or rather the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Mphh..." She mumbled, her head still on the table.

"I'll take that as a no then." He sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong?" He asked.

"Hangover..." She said.

"I know just the cure for that." He said.

"You do?" She asked. She lifted her head from the table and when she did she let out a little scream then fell off her chair.

"Oh my god, are you alright?"

Harry walked around and helped sit down.

"Sorry. It's just that the combination of a hangover plus meeting a famous pop star was too much for my brain to handle this early in the morning."

"I'm recovering from a hangover myself.

"Really? You don't look luke you have a hangover."

"Trust me I do."

"Well I guess you're good looking whether you have a hangover or not." She said and blushed.

"Thanks that means a lot coming from someone as pretty as you." He flirted back."

**West Gate Hotel, New Orleans**

"Ready to go?"

"Go where?" Jill asked.

"To find me of course."

"Yes but where do we go?"

"Well we were staying at the Moonlit Hotel, they still are if you go there, we're on the top floor...I forgot the room number." Liam said.

"Great..."

"It's not just that. I'm forgetting...a lot of things. I don't remember what I got for my birthday last year. I don't remember when the tour started. I don't remember a lot of things." Liam said.

"How long have you been dead now?"

"I saw 2 sunrises, so that means 2 days."

"And you've already forgotten so much..." Jill said.

"Let's go." Jill said as she walked towards the door.

"Hey, you coming?" She asked as she opened the door.

**Central Stop Mall, CA**

Kayden was at work. She just sold a whole bunch of movies to a bunch of people who were about to have a horror movie marathon. She loved having movie marathons with Jill.

"Hey, my break is in 10." Kayden said to the manager.

"Alright, we aren't that busy today so you can go for break after your next customer." He she replied.

"Thanks."

Kayden turned to see some guy with a bunch of action movies.

"Hello" She greeted.

He handed the movies to her.

"That will be $60."

He smiled at her and gave her the money.

"Thank you."

"If you want to thank me, how about you can do it tonight. How about 6 'o clock at the Olive Garden."

"I just met you and you're asking me out."

"Isn't that how it always is? Besides I've met you before. I don't think you remember though." He said.

"Well your voice does seem familiar." She said.

"It should."

"Fine, Olive Garden at 6."

"See you there." He said and walked away.

"Hey, you forgot your movies." She shouted.

"Oh I didn't forget. I just wanted to watch them with someone."

"What makes you think I'm going to invite you back to my place?"

"Oh trust me you will." He said seductively and walked out of the shop.

**Moonlit Hotel, New Orleans**

Jill and Liam exited the taxi and walked into the hotel.

"Hello, How may I help you?"

"I would just like to know in which room...a friend of mine is staying." She said.

"Sorry we cannot give away the personal information of anyone staying here. It's against the policy." The man said.

"Ok, thanks." Jill said and walked away.

She walked towards the elevator, Liam followed.

She pushed the button for the top floor and one uninterrupted elevator ride layer they were there.

Jill walked down the hallway there was only one room on this floor.

"Wait here." Liam told Jill he walked through the door.

He looked around and saw...an empty room.

The boys had checked out of the hotel.

"Great...where do we go from here." Jill asked.

"My powers...all I have to do is think of the place I want to be or the person I want to be with and I can teleport there." Liam said.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Jill asked and put her hands on her hips.

Liam tried using his powers, but nothing happened.

"Well?"

"It's not working...I don't know why..." Liam said.

"What?"

Jill took out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, Kim? It's Jill."

"Jill, hows everything going? Well I hope." Kim replied.

"Actually we ran into a little bump."

"What is it?"

"Liam can't teleport anymore."

"Why would he be able to?"

"Well he could before."

"Has Liam forgotten anything lately?"

"Actually yes."

"The longer Liam stays a spirit the more he will forget. He's losing himself slowly until he becomes a ghost."

"That still doesn't explain why his power is gone."

"He's losing his memories...and his powers. He's spirit is getting weaker, when it reaches its weakest point he will turn into a ghost."

"Oh, I get it now." Jill said slowly.

"Good luck." Kim said.

"Thanks." Jill said, put her phone away and turned to Liam.

"Liam...-"

"I heard." He interrupted her.

"Come on. We don't have time to waste." Jill said.

**25 June 2014 - 17:03  
4th Junction Hotel, New Orleans**

Thanks to Harry, the boys had to switch to another hotel.

When he was getting a taxi to come back to the hotel, he got swarmed by fans. They followed him back to the hotel and that's when the paparazzi got involved. Hundreds of fans gathered outside the hotel.

And that's why they had to move. The hung over One Direction had to be sneaked out of the hotel through a service exit.

Normally they wouldn't mind going through the front but, those screaming mobs can get scary sometimes and they didn't want their fans and especially the media to see them with a hangover.

"Well that was a great way to start off the day." Niall said Looking at Harry.

"Hey, don't look at me." He replied.

"You are the reason we had to move. Why did you have to go announce your presence to the public." Niall said playfully.

"It would have happened to one of us sooner or later. Besides, I got a cute girls number." Harry said.

"Well at least it wasn't a total waste then." Niall replied and they laughed.

**West Gate Hotel**

They returned to the hotel, Jill and Liam had to rethink their strategy.

"You're psychic, can't you sense where they are? Just use your powers."

"I'm not that good yet. Just like you I'm still learning how to use them."Jill replied.

"Unlike me, you're not losing your powers."

"Sorry." She said.

"What are you doing anyway?" He asked."

She was busy on her laptop.

"I'm on Twitter."

"I don't think this is the best time to be on social media."

"No, it's the perfect time."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is tweeting about how they saw One Direction at the hotel. Maybe someone followed them to where they are now and tweeted it."

"You're brilliant." He said and knelt down beside her, looking at the laptop.

Thee was a loud noise behind them. Liam went to go check what it was.

Jill brushed it off and went back to Twitter.

Jill saw Kayden's tweet about the burglar.

She retweeted it and then replied:

"Glad you're alright. Wish I was there to see you beat him up."

She put the laptop off and turned around and when she did she came face to face with something you would only see in horror movies.

It was the ghost from the airport. When she first met him he was still turning into a ghost now he was a ghost.

His skin was black and peeling off, he had shining red eyes and it looked like there was black smoke around him. His fingernails were also very long.

He grabbed Jill by the neck and threw her across the room. She hot the wall and fell to the floor.

"Why didn't you help me?" It said in its deep tone.

"Why don't you go get a life. Oops sorry I forgot you lost your old one." She said while getting up.

She looked around and saw Liam unconscious.

"How does a ghost get knocked out?" She asked in a WTF tone.

"He's not a ghost. I am." The thing said and before she could blink he was in front of her again.

Jill took a fighting stance. Thank god she learnt Pi Gua Quan and gymnastics was a big help too.

"You can't touch me." The ghost said slowly.

"Wrong. I'm psychic and from what I heard I'm a strong one, I can do more than just see you." Jill said and kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble back.

Jill bent down a little then struck him in the stomach with her left palm then while she rose up she struck him in the chest with her right hand then she whipped the same hand and struck him in the neck. The ghost disappeared.

She looked around, slowly. The ghost grabbed her from behind and was about to bite her in the neck with its sharpened teeth.

While he was holding her from behind, Jill swung her left leg and kicked him in the head.

He let go of her and as soon as he turned she spun around and performed a Roundhouse kick with her right leg.

The ghost fell to the floor and started growling. It lunged towards her but Jill performed a one handed cartwheel getting out of the way. While it's back was facing her, Jill ran up to it, grabbed it by it's neck and jumped up.

When she finished the jump she brought him down on her knees. Normally this could break a persons back. That move was thanks to watching wrestling.

The ghost who was now bent over performed an exorcist style head turn and stood up. Its head was now on backwards.

Jill performed a Roundhouse kick and while it stumbled back she whipped her right hand to the left, hitting him in the face.

He was facing her directly now and she was standing side ways, her left shoulder facing him.

He lunged towards her again, but she spun her arms in a clockwise motion while spinning herself, hitting him in the face brutally with both hands.

The ghost was thrown back by the force and then it started to disappear. But this time it looked like it was evaporating.

The ghost was gone now, permanently. She couldn't sense the bad vibration anymore.

Liam started getting up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well besides the fact that we were attacked by a ghost not much." She said.

"It's starting to come back now." Liam said.

"I felt a presence it was dark...it overtook me and I passed out."

"I think I remember Kim saying something about that."

"What?"

"Ghosts auras are too strong for spirits to handle they have to either leave or they pass out, which makes them easy prey for ghosts." Jill said.

"Thank god for you then." He said.

"What did you do to that ghost anyway?" He asked.

"That's not important what is, is that we find out where your band mates are staying."

Just when Jill finished saying that there was a knock on the door.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: The Good Dates & The Bad

**Kayden's date, I decided to name him Mike, is portrayed by...whoever I don't care too much about him so you choose.**

**Chapter 7: The Good Dates & The Bad**

25 June 2014 - 14:46  
West Gate Hotel, New Orleans

There was a knock on the door. Who could it be? They didn't order any room service. The pamphlet on the table said that the cleaning lady on comes at 2pm. And there was the fact that Jill didn't know anyone here.

Jill cautiously opened the door and behind it was...some hobo begging for food.

'How does a hobo even get into a hotel?' She thought.

Then she felt it. This was another ghost but not a bad one like the thing that just attacked her.

The ghost disappeared and Jill turned to face Liam.

"Well this place is definitely haunted." Liam said.

"Look who's talking." She replied.

"Come on let's go." Jill said.

"Where?"

"I have an idea." Jill said and walked out the door.

They got a taxi. Luckily this time Jill didn't cause it to crash.

1 ride later they reached their destination.

"Jail Break Nightclub. What are we dong here?" Liam asked.

"One Direction was here last night, you saw all the tweets."

"They were here. Last night. They're not here anymore Jill."

"I was hoping I could sense something, you know pick up on their auras and track them." Jill said.

"You can do that now?"

"Ever since I became aware of my powers, It's becoming easier to learn how to use them."

"That's good." Liam said and they walked towards the entrance.

"Sorry, we're closed." A lady who was cleaning up said.

"But it's only 3 'O clock." Jill said.

"This is a night club sweetie, not a day club. Are you even old enough to be in here?" The woman said, letting her ghetto accent come out.

"Yes, I'm older than I look."

"Anyway you need to leave so I can sort this place out. That boy band, what was it...One Direction was here last night, people went crazy, flipping tables and shit." She said.

"Look I just need to...use the bathroom."

"Honey, after last night I don't think there is even water in these pipes. That bathroom looks like my Aunty BooBoo's house on a good day. KK needs to get someone to clean that shit up."

"Who's KK?" Jill asked.

"Me fool." The woman, KK said.

"Uhmm ok." Jill said not knowing how to reply to that.

Liam walked up to KK. He looked her in the eyes and when he did his pupils started glowing purple.

"Let us do what we came here to." Liam said while staring into her brown eyes with his, now purple ones.

KK started sweeping again as soon as Liam was done.

"What did you just do?" Jill asked.

"Remember Kim said spirits have powers too, while I was waiting for you at the airport I learnt how to use some of them."

"And what was that."

"Influence, I can influence anyone into saying or doing anything I want." Liam said.

"Hey...maybe that's how you got me to help you." Jill said.

"Don't worry, I never used any of my powers on you." Liam said and laughed.

"Good..." Jill said and turned around.

She closed her eyes. She started concentrating. She pictured Louis, Niall, Zayn and Harry in her head, hoping to pick up on their auras.

Jill opened her eyes and what she saw amazed her.

There were hundreds of colourful streams everywhere. They looked like streams of light, all different colours.

'These are the auras of the people who were here last night. Now if I can single them out I might be able to find one of the boys auras.' Jill thought.

She tried concentrating but she was still inexperienced with this sort of thing so she had trouble finding the auras she was looking for.

"I can see...the auras of all the people who were here last night. I just cant figure out which ones belong to the guys." Jill said.

"Are you sure you can't find them?" Liam asked.

"Yeah...I cant I'm just not used to this kind of thing yet. If only I had more experience, if I tried harder then maybe I could have found their auras and then I could have tracked them." Jill said.

"It's alright." Liam said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You tried that's all that matters. We'll find another way." He said.

**25 June 2014 - 16:08  
4th Junction Hotel, New Orleans  
**

"Perrie's in New Orleans, she's having a concert here, I'm going to meet up with her later." Zayn said.

"Fine with us." Harry said.

"I'm going to tell her about Liam..." Zayn said.

"What? Are you sure you want to do that?" Louis asked.

"Yes, we never keep secrets from each other.. She was friends with Liam too, and I know she will keep it between us." Zayn replied.

"We trust her, we have nothing to worry about." Niall said.

**The Olive Garden, CA**

Kayden walked into the restaurant. She saw the guy from the shop already seated.

She ignored the man at the front desk and walked right up to the table.

"You're late." He said.

"What?" She checked her watch.

"It's 18:03." She said.

"I said meet me here at 6."

"So what you're gonna kill me over 3 minutes?"

"Sorry, I'm just glad you came." He said.

"I never got your name." She said.

"It's Mike, Mike Sheffield."

"I'm.."

"Kayden. I know, I saw your name tag."

"So what do you do Mike?"

"Straight to business I see." He said and laughed.

"Yes, I have to make sure I'm not dating a murderer or anything."

"So we're dating?"

"We'll see how this goes." She said.

**New Orleans**

Zayn had set up a beautiful, romantic dinner setting on the rooftop of a building somewhere.

You might think rooftops aren't the best place for a date but he half it set up perfectly.

There were lights which created a path to the dinner table. They had the perfect view of the city all around them. There were dozens of flowers outlining the square shape of the roof and sweet classical music coming from inside the building and could be heard perfectly on the roof. And to top it all off, the sky was clear, revealing the moon the stars and the beauty of the night sky.

The roof door opened and out came Perrie. Zayn was already on the roof just a few steps away from the door.

Perry, who was wearing heels, ran up to him and jumped into a hug.

"I can't believe you did all of this." She said.

"I would do anything for the most perfect woman in the world." He replied and they kissed.

**The Olive Garden, CA**

"Ok, so why did you ask me out...and this time I want an answer not a joke." Kayden said laughing.

"I wanted to see what kind of person you are."

"And why would you want to see that?"

"Because the last time we met...you were really...feisty." He said.

"Ok when did we meet, because I surely would have remembered you if we did meet that is."

"We only met once."

"That's probably why I don't remember you, sorry." Kayden said.

"Oh if anybody is sorry here it's me, trust me." He said.

"Ok seriously, how do I know you?" Kayden asked.

"Oh, I tried to rob you last night." He said casually and took a sip of his wine.

"What! You were the burglar from last night!" She shouted in disbelief and stood up.

"Yes, yes I am. Sit down, you're causing a scene."

"Oh trust me when I cause a scene, you'll know." She said.

"What, you gonna throw me over the table again?" He asked and laughed.

"I'm starting to think I should." Kayden said and started to walk away.

"So I'll meet you at your place so we can watch those movies together. I already know where you live." He shouted.

She rummaged through her purse and pulled out a plastic packet with the movies and threw it at him.

"So should I bring the popcorn?" He asked smugly.

Kayden was about to say something but stopped when the waiter that had been serving them walked past her.

"Hey." She called the waiter and whispered something in his ear.

3 minutes later the waiter came back with a take away bag that was completely filled.

"Thanks!" Kayden shouted and waved at Mike AKA the burglar.

"Thanks for what?" He asked himself slowly.

The waiter reached Mike's table with the bill.

"$6000!" Mike shouted.

"How the hell is my bill so high? This must be some kind of mistake." Mike shouted.

"No sir, your girlfriend...the Miss who was accompanying you asked for many bottles of the most expensive Vodka and Wine we have as well as pizza and other fast take aways." The waiter said.

Mike just stood there. He looked as though he was about to cry.

**Rooftop, New Orleans**

"So how was your tour?" Perrie asked.

"It was great, but I missed you the entire time."

"I missed you too, it's great finally seeing you again." She said and took a bite of her food.

"The good thing about dating another musician is that we know what it's like to go on tour for months and not see your loved ones for a long time."

"But at the same time we miss each other terribly." Perrie said.

"But these precious moments together makes it worth the wait." Zayn replied.

"I can't wait until we're married." She said.

"Me too."

"So who's going to be your best man? Liam, Louis, Niall or Harry?"

"I think I'm going to have more than one best man. They wont let me choose just one of them." He said.

"Perrie...there's something I want to tell you...about Liam." Zayn said.

"What is it?" She asked happily.

She was happy, very happy. Did he want to ruin that? No, but he didn't want to keep something this big from her.

He wanted to tell her. But he couldn't. The love of his life was happy right now and he just couldn't ruin that.

Zayn was miles away. Thinking whether he should tell her or not.

"Zayn?" Perrie waved a hand in front of her.

"Yeah, what?" He said quickly snapping out of it.

"There was something you wanted to tell me." She said.

"Oh it's not important. Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight."

"Oh I already am. This is perfect." She said looking at the stars.

"I know, and nothing os going to ruin this perfect moment." Zayn said And smiled.

Perrie raised her glass.

"To the future...may it be filled with happiness." She toasted.

He raised his glass to hers.

**25 June 2014 - 21:09  
West Gate Hotel, New Orleans**

"So today was a bust." Jill said falling face first into her bed.

"Tomorrow might be better...hopefully."

"No, tomorrow will be better."

"I'm starting to think we won't make it in time." Liam said.

"Why?" Jill asked sitting up.

"When the sun rises tomorrow it will be my third day." Liam said.

"There are 7 days in a week remember, we still have 4 more days left." Jill said.

Jill got up and almost tripped she caught herself on the bedside furniture.

"Well that was close." She said. Turned around and as soon as she took a step,fell. Her leg was twisted in the bed sheet that was half on the floor, thanks to her almost falling the last time.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?" Liam asked bending down to help her up.

"Yeah don't worry about it. This kind of stuff happens to me all the time. I'm extremely clumsy." Jill said rubbing her head.

"Well I'm the most clumsy member in the band, if that counts for anything." Liam said.

Liam helped her to her feet. He held onto her longer than necessary.

"Uhm Liam...You can let go now. I will probably fall again but not anytime soon so you don't have to worry." She said.

"Sorry. I just, forgot what it feels like." Liam said.

"What, what feels like?" Jill asked.

"Holding another person. I'm forgetting more than my memories. I'm forgetting my emotions too. I can barely remember what excitement feels like...the only reason I remember how to laugh os because of you and..." He let go off her.

Jill pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned.

**End Of Chapter 7**

**A/N: What did you guys think of that chapter? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Chasing Pop Stars

**A/N: I decided to change the months from april to june and I had to edit every chapter again... So sorry if there are any mistakes concerning the dates which I doubt since I took a lot of time to fix it. Thanks. Please Review.**

**Chapter 8: Chasing Pop Stars  
**

**26 June 2014 - 12:12  
New Orleans**

Jill and Liam were walking in the busy streets of New Orleans.

Jill's powers had gotten stronger. Strong enough to sense peoples auras and tell them apart. They were on a mission now.

Just like Liam said before, they had to check all of the places where they could possibly stay here in New Orleans and everywhere else before the tour started.

Liam came up with a list of hotels where the guys could possibly be staying.

They were heading to each of these hotels now. Jill wasn't familiar with any of the boys auras, but she was sure she could find them. She had to.

Jill entered a very exotic looking hotel. It had a big plaque by the entrance saying: "Paradise Escape Hotel, rated 4 Stars."

Liam stood outside and waited for her. Just watching the people walk past and through him, go about their everyday lives.

Liam watched a woman and her child running to try and catch a bus. The little girl dropped her teddy bear and tried reaching for it but her mother kept running for the bus dragging her along.

"Mummy, mummy we have to go back and get teddy." The 6 year old girl said to her mother.

"No! You're going to be late for school and we just missed the bus. I'll buy you a new one ok." The frantic woman said.

"But I want teddy." She said to her mother. She slipped her hand out of her mothers and turned to go back for teddy but there were people everywhere. A wall of business suits blocked her path.

The girl turned around, on the brim of tears.

When she turned around she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Liam with her teddy bear in his hand.

Her face lit up when she saw him and she screamed when she saw Liam holding teddy. He knelt down so he was almost the same height as her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shouted while hugging him.

Liam just returned the hug.

"You were always my favourite One Direction man." The girl said making Liam laugh.

"Thank you, that feels really good." He said.

"Go on then, your mummy is waiting for you." Liam said.

"Bye Mr Liam." She said and ran towards her mother.

She ran into her mothers arms and hugged her, showing her teddy.

Liam got up from his kneeling position. And turned around. He saw Jill leaning against the wall of the building next to them.

"That was really nice." Jill said.

He smiled and walked closer to her.

"She could see you, that means she's psychic."

"Well she's definitely going to have an interesting childhood then."

"I'm sure." Jill agreed.p

"Any luck in there?" Liam asked.

"I couldn't sense any of their auras."

"How are you going to sense their auras? you've never met them before." Liam asked.

"Well you guys aren't just band members. You're like brothers. And because you're so close to each other your auras will share similar characteristics. I just have to look for an aura that feels similar to yours." Jill said.

"But what if they aren't in the hotel, how are you going to sense them then?"

"Wherever you go, you leave a trail behind. Streams of your aura will stay in that place for a while before disappearing. Like in the club yesterday. They look like streams of light. Each one a unique set of colours. Each one has its own feeling. Some are connected others aren't" Jill said slowly.

"Why couldn't you find the boys auras at the club?" Liam asked.

"There were hundreds of auras there, it was overwhelming. I'm not that good yet." Jill said.

"So where to next?" Jill asked.

"Gracie's." Liam named the hotel they had to go to next. 

**4th Junction Hotel, New Orleans**

"This is so boring...staying in our stupid old hotel room all day." Niall said.

"Then go out, enjoy New Orleans while we're here. Who knows when we will come back here." Louis said.

"But where should I go?" Niall said.

"Frenchmen Street." Will, their manager said walking into their room.

"We should really start locking the door." Louis said.

"What's in Frenchmen street?" Harry asked.

"It's a place filled with music and restaurants like The Three Muses. Great places there you should check it out." Will said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harry asked.

"I came to tell you that we've moved the day of the press conference. It's going to be on the 29th of June, a day earlier than we originally planned." Will said.

"It's already the 26th, so we only have 2 days left until we break the hearts of millions of fans..." Zayn said.

**26 June 2014 - 18:40  
Outside Gracie's Hotel, New Orleans**

It was raining now, not that Jill minded she loved the rain. And the weather forecasts said that it should clear up in about an hour.

"Well that wasn't any help at all." Jill said.

"You can say that again." Liam said.

"If only I had One Directions phone numbers." Jill said.

"If only I didn't forget them."

"It's not your fault that you can't remember." Jill said.

"I can't remember what I did on my birthday last year...is that normal? Of course it isn't." He said.

"Ok so where do we go to next?" Jill asked.

"That's all I could remember. I don't know where else they could go."

"So then we'll just have to go to every hotel in New Orleans." Jill said confidently.

"Are you mad? I don't think you will be able to visit half of the hotels here in the time we have left let alone all." Liam said.

"Then how about we check every hospital?" Jill suggested.

"What if they buried me already, or put me in a coffin or cremated me we don't know." Liam said obviously panicking.

"Liam, you're panicking. Relax. I'll find out where you are if it's the last thing I do." She said in a serious tone.

She pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking Twitter. These fan accounts always know where you guys are." She said.

"So does it say anything useful?"

"No, there's just a lot of pictures of One Direction exiting the Moonlit Hotel. That's about it. And to think of all the times they don't know where you guys are staying, it just had to be now."

Jill was checking out her time line and saw Kayden post something about her date being the burglar from last night. That's going to be an interesting story to hear when she gets back to LA.

She refreshed her time line and that's when she saw it.

NiallOfficial Going to Frenchmen street, funny name, in New Orleans, heard there's some great places there. Especially to eat.

Louis_Tomilnson Going with Niall to the New Orleans Madi Gras tonight.

"Yes!" Jill shouted and happily spun around, being clumsy she tripped. Luckily for her Liam caught her.

Everybody was to caught up in their own businesses to notice and at the same trying trying to get out of the rain.

"You should really be more careful." Liam said.

"I try but no matter what I will always be clumsy." Jill said.

He helped her get on her feet again.

"Thanks." She said, blushing a little.

"Are you blushing?" He asked.

"No what would make you think that?" Jill asked and started blushing more, she turned around so he wouldn't notice.

Jill's blush wasn't the normal blush where your face just goes red. When she blushes she gets the biggest smile on her face.

"You are blushing aren't you." He said and turned her around.

She quickly composed herself.

"And what reason do I have do blush?"

"Well I might have forgotten a lot of things but there is something I still remember."

"And what's that?" Jill asked.

"I remember Kayden saying something about me being your favourite guy from One Direction."

Before she could reply a taxi drove past them, splashing all of the water on the road onto them.

Liam obviously didn't get wet but Jill was soaked.

Liam started laughing uncontrollably and apparently his laugh was contagious because Jill started laughing with him.

**26 June 2014 - 20:06  
Frenchmen Street, New Orleans**

It was safe to say a lot of people saw their tweets, since there were hundreds of fans here.

Luckily for Niall and Louis there was a Madi Gras tonight.

The parade had already started so they weren't that easy to spot through all the chaos.

"This is bloody fantastic!" Louis shouted at Niall through the sounds of the parade.

"Sure is." Niall said.

When a parade float went passed them, the man on top of it saw them and called them onto the float.

The screams that erupted then showed who came for the Madi Gras and who came for Niall and Louis.

"Hello New Orleans!" Niall and Louis shouted into the mics they were given.

The fans started screaming louder.

"Who's ready to party?" Louis asked the crowd.

They started screaming even louder.

"I've only been here for a few days and I can say for sure, that New Orleans has some of the best places, best events, best food and best fans!" Niall shouted.

The parade continued.

When Jill and Liam finally made it to Frenchmen street the parade was half over.

The guys got off the float and when they did, Louis felt a pair of hands wrap around his eyes.

He turned around thinking it was a fan only to see Eleanor.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he hugged her and spun her around.

"I missed you and I saw your tweets, so I thought what better way to surprise you than in the middle of a parade on a street with a weird name." She said making all 3 of them laugh.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Louis asked her.

"That would be nice."

"Niall, will you be alright by yourself then?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, you two love birds go enjoy yourselves." Niall said.

"Thanks mate." Louis said and walked off with Eleanor.

Some fans near Niall took a few pictures with him as soon as Louis and Eleanor left.

Jill made pushed her way through the crowd trying to find Niall. If she shouted for him he would think she's just another fan, so that was useless.

Jill was squeezing herself through the small gaps between people

"God I wish I could walk through these people." Jill said.

She took a few more steps and then she saw it. She saw the spiky blonde locks of hair.

Jill rushed towards him.

"Hey!" Jill said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." The guy, replied back. He turned to face her and that's when she saw it wasn't Niall it was a girl wearing a t-shirt that said. "Eat my cake" on it.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"I get that a lot." She said and turned back to watch the parade.

Jill turned around and saw him. This time it was him. She was sure because she could see his face.

He was on the other side of the road. Before she could cross the road, parade floats went down the road, blocking her path.

One after another, the floats and stages passed her.

"I'm going to lose him at this rate." Jill said as a water themed float was in front of her.

It had water going from the top down like a waterfall.

Jill jumped onto the stage.

"What is she doing!?" Liam asked himself.

Jill went under the waterfall and had to climb over the top of the waterfall to get to the other side of the huge stage.

Jill jumped down the waterfall then jumped off the stage.

Jill was soaked...for the second time today. Jill looked around and to her horror, he was gone.

Jill scanned the crowd but couldn't find him.

"Shit." She said slowly.

She wasn't about to give up. She looked around but she didn't see Niall.

Instead she saw a microphone on top of a fixed stage.

**End Of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9: Chase

**Chapter 9: Chase**

**26 June 2014 - 22:43  
New Orleans, Madi Gras**

Jill lost Niall. She couldn't see him...but maybe she could sense him. His aura.

Jill, who was now in the crowd, closed her eyes. She blocked out all of the noise. The excited screams of the people, the noise from the marching band and she especially blocked out the movement of the people around her.

She focused, her eyes still closed. Then suddenly light started flaring up. Jill opened her eyes and saw the auras of hundreds of people. Unlike the streams she saw before, these were their actual auras not just traces of it. The combined auras of all these people looked incredible.

The emotion aura outlining their base aura was all the same colour. Green. The colour of excitement. It looked incredible. It was like an Aurora, but on the ground. It was too much for Jill to find a single persons aura.

After all she hardly had any experience with this sort of thing.

Jill looked around, hoping to find Niall. She didn't find him, but she did see a microphone on a dance stage.

Jill ran towards it. She was still wet from the whole climbing over the waterfall stage escapade.

She got onto the slightly smaller stage.

"I hope this is the last thing I have to climb onto today." She said to herself.

Jill picked up the mic. It made a horrible screech, drawing everyone's attention. They were all watching Jill now.

"Jill! Don't do this." Liam shouted coming out of the crowd. He stood in front of Jill.

"What? Why this might be our only chance? If I can get his attention now then I can get a chance to talk to him. Then I can tell him about you and ask him where to find your body."

"What are you going to say? 'Niall can you please tell me where Liam is'?" Liam asked.

"Not exactly no."

"If you ask him where I am he'll think you're just another fan, he won't tell you. And the only way you can get him to tell you is if you reveal to him that you know I'm dead and if you do that then all of these people will know too and how are we going to explain it when I come back to life. Sure we could tell them the whole story. But how many people will believe us and how many people will want to see us in a mental hospital? Jill this is too risky. For One Direction...and for you."

Jill was surprised by his words. In the few days she had known him, she never saw him this serious before.

Jill stepped of the stage and the Madi Gras continued as though nothing had happened.

Jill looked around again and this time she saw him. Niall, getting into a taxi!

"There he is, let's go!" Jill said quickly, grabbing Liam's hand and dragging him literally through the crowd.

"I'll try and stop them, you get to your car." Liam said and disappeared in the crowd.

Jill ran in the opposite direction of Liam. Towards her Blue 2013 Subaru BRZ Limited she had the same car and decides to rent the same car. She didn't want to waste time learning how to use the damn thing.

Liam reached the taxi, but he didn't reach them in time, Niall already told the driver the address.

Liam ran around the car, reached inside the car through the drivers side window. He pulled out the keys from the ignition and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone where you guys are staying." The driver said and turned around to start driving.

"Where is the damn key?" The driver asked himself. He checked the seat, the dashboard and the floor of the car but he couldn't find it.

"Lucky I always have a spare." He said and reached for the pull down mirror. A key fell out and he caught it.

The driver started the car.

"You have to do something fast...think Liam." He said to himself.

The driver put the car in drive. Liam walked through the car. But before he could take a seat next to Niall, the car moved.

Liam was still intangible so when the car sped off he phased through it.

The taxi and Niall went right through Liam.

"Shit...I forgot...I forgot how to switch it off..." He said talking about his power to become intangible.

Liam saw it starting to drizzle. He looked at the sky and saw dark storm clouds.

Jill sped past Liam in her car, following the taxi. Jill got overtaken by a car. There was now one car separating the two.

The taxi turned right and a second later the traffic light turned red.

"Oh come on!" Jill shouted hitting the steering wheel.

She didn't have time to waste, if she lost Niall now, who knows when is the next time she will see one of them. She might not get another chance.

Jill drove out of the lane she was in, then ran the red light.

She sped down the highway they were on. There were now 4 cars separating them.

The taxi turned and by time Jill got onto the same road as them, the taxi was long gone.

"Shit!" Jill shouted.

Just then, thunder erupted from the sky.

"Great...as if I didn't get wet enough today." She said and slumped back in her seat, forgetting she was driving.

A car hooted for her and she got shocked upright. She started driving again.

**Niall**

The driver turned the radio volume up.

"This is Sherry Woodson and Pen Healey and people, we have an urgent message for you, we just got a message from the New Orleans weather service. There is a huge storm on the way. Don't worry it's not a Hurricane." A woman said on the radio.

"It might not be a Hurricane but this storm is still pretty huge and it's obviously already started." the man, Pen said.

"According to the weather service the storm will be at it's strongest only 6 minutes after the storm begins." Sherry said.

"That's escalating fast. If you're on the road or you're out somewhere we suggest you find shelter immediately. Do not continue driving." He said.

"The only people who should be on the road right now are people who live less than 5 minutes away from their homes." Sherry said.

"Your hotel is a good 16 minutes from here and I live about an hour away." The driver said.

"We should probably pull over somewhere and find some shelter until the storm clears up." Niall replied.

"Hey look." The driver said pointing to a sign on the side of the road. It said: 'Java Hut' ahead - 1 mile.'

"A cafe, at least we'll be held up in a place that has food." Niall said happily.

They headed towards the cafe.

**Jill**

If Jill sped she could reach West Gate hotel in about 5 minutes.

She turned left and stepped on the gas all the way. The rain was heavy now but she kept on driving.

**26 June 2014 - 23:00  
Blue Creek Apartments - Los Angeles, CA**

Kayden was heading towards the lounge with a bag of Doritos and a can of coke.

There was a knock on the door.

Kayden put her food down on the coffee table and went to open the door.

When she opened the door she saw Mike Sheffield.

"What do you want? Did you come to try and rob me again?" She dragged out the word try.

"If I wanted to rob you again I wouldn't have knocked." He replied.

"I should totally phone the police." Kayden said leaning against the door frame.

"And I should totally knock you out." Mike said stepping into her apartment.

"Hey! I never invited you in." Kayden said following him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not ok with what you did at the restaurant." He said.

"And I'm not ok with you breaking into my apartment...twice."

"You opened the door remember."

"But I never invited you in."

"I'm not a vampire, I don't have to be invited in." Mike said.

"Vampires are dead. If you want I could help you become one. I'm good with the killing you part not so much with the bringing you back part." Kayden said.

"Sorry but I like my silverware."

"Which are probably stolen too."

"I like you Kayden." He said and walked towards her.

"Sorry if I don't return your feelings."

"Ouch, well I could always teach you how to return them."

"Why don't you start by returning everything you stole first."

"I never got the chance to steal anything from you." Mike said.

"Yeah but you probably stole a lot from other people."

"If you give me a chance I could steal your heart." He said.

"Thanks for the offer but I like my heart. I'll keep it."

Kayden walked towards the door.

"Well...it's open for a reason."

Mike walked out.

"And don't come back." Kayden shouted.

**26 June 2014 - 23:23  
West Gate Hotel, New Orleans**

Jill got into her hotel room and the second she did she saw a very angry Liam waiting for her.

"Hey...when did you get back?" Jill asked slowly.

"Jill have you gone mad?" Liam asked furiously.

"What's wrong?"

"What you did...was not safe."

"What did I do, you mind telling me?"

"You were speeding the entire time and it was raining!" He shouted.

"So?"

"So I did in a car crash Jill."

"I didn't plan on crashing." Jill said folding her arms.

"Do you think anyone does."

"No, but...-"

"But nothing, what you did was...was risky and you completely endangered yourself. You will find the lads I know that you don't have to endanger yourself Jill." Liam said.

"Well sorry for trying to help. You asked me for help remember and I'm trying, I'm trying my hardest...and it's still not enough. I'm not very useful with my powers...no I'm not very useful."

"Jill don't say that." He said, his tone becoming gentle again.

"Why not it's true. I'm supposed to have all of these great powers but I'm useless with them...I can't help you and when I get close to helping you I always screw up...maybe you should find yourself another psychic." Jill said.

"No I want you..." Liam said.

"I mean...I need you. You're the only one powerful enough to bring me back to life remember." Liam said quickly.

"Sorry." Jill said.

"No I'm sorry." Liam said and held her hand.

"Hey, your aura's getting weaker." Jill said.

"I know. I can't touch anything anymore." Liam said.

"What do you mean?" Jill asked.

"Before I could choose whether I wanted to make myself tangible or intangible, now I don't have that choice." He said slowly, putting his hand through the nearby wall.

"You should get some rest. You look tired." He said and smiled.

He smiled even though the situation they were in was starting to look pretty bad. He smiled because he has hope. He believes in me. That I can help him.

Every time he smiled Jill or anyone that looked at him smile got a warm feeling inside.

Jill started blushing.

"Hey are you blushing?" Liam asked.

"No why would I be blushing?" Jill asked then looked down...bad idea. When she looked down she saw he was still holding her hands.

He let go of her and walked away, he went to the balcony and she followed.

"It's beautiful." Liam said looking at the night sky."

"Yes it is." She replied.

"Jill promise me something." Liam said turning to her.

"Anything." Jill said. If Liam Payne, her favourite One Direction member...favourite everything asked her to make a promise, she was going to make a promise.

"You wont put yourself in danger again."

"Promise." She said.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Jill asked.

"Because I care about you." He said.

"You know what Kayden said...in the apartment was true."

"What?" He asked.

"You are my favourite One Direction member." She said and blushed.

He laughed.

"You're my favourite everything actually. Favourite pop star, favourite crush..." Jill said.

"Really." Liam said.

"Just forget I said anything, I'm going to bed now."

**End Of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10: Stormy Nights

**Chapter 10: Stormy Nights**

**27 June 2014 - 00:07**

"Hello is anyone there?" The driver, who Niall had found out his name was Oliver Finch shouted as he banged the door of the cafe.

The doors opened quickly.

"Get inside!" someone shouted.

They ran inside the cafe and the person closed the door.

"Thank you. We were on the road when we heard about the storm. Camping out in a car wasn't the best idea.

"You bet your ass it's not the best idea. I'm Ken Fredericks." He said.

"I'm Oliver and this is Niall."

"Nice to meet you." Niall said.

"I recognise you from the tv. You're in that band One Direction." Ken said.

The café wasn't full of people like they thought it would be.

The only people in the café besides Niall, Oliver and Ken was some man in a business suit, a girl who was busy trying to make a phone call and a guy listening to music on his phone.

"Would you guys like some tea, coffee anything? It's on the house." Ken said.

"Some tea would be great thank you." Niall said.

"Coffee please." Oliver said.

Oliver had started a conversation with Ken while he was making the drinks.

Niall looked around and saw that the only person who wasn't busy right now was the girl who was trying to make a phone call.

"I should probably call the lads and tell them I'm going to be stuck here for a while." Niall said to Oliver who nodded in agreement.

Niall took out his phone but before he could make the call he saw the words 'No Service' on the screen.

"Uhm Ken." Niall asked.

"Do you have a phone I can borrow?" Niall asked hopefully.

Ken took out his phone and showed it to Niall. His phone also had 'No Service' in bold letters on the screen.

"You can use my phone." A voice said from behind them.

"Thanks Lily." Ken said.

"I used my phone just a few seconds ago it still works." Lily said.

"Thanks." Niall said.

**27 June 2014 - 00:32  
Southern Feast Restaurant, New Orleans**

When Louis and Eleanor went on their date they didn't expect to be trapped in the place by a storm.

Just like Niall they were stuck inside a food establishment.

"It's cold..." Eleanor said rubbing her arms.

"No it's not. It's actually kind of hot." Louis replied.

"Hot? That's a joke right?"

"No this time I swear I'm not making a joke." Louis said waving his hands in front of him defensively.

Eleanor who was sitting down, got up and walked around the table and put her ice cold hand on Louis neck.

"Whaaaa!" Louis shouted and jumped out of his seat.

"Were you playing in the freezer or something?" Louis asked rubbing his neck.

"Where would I find time to do that?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know?" Louis said.

"What do you know Louis?"

"I know that I love you." Louis said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too." She replied.

"You're so cold. Really what were you doing?" Louis asked and they both laughed.

**West Gate Hotel, New Orleans**

"Hey I thought you went to sleep." Liam asked as he walked in from the balcony.

"I can't sleep."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Twitter. Trying to find out if there were any One Direction sightings, you know so we can find out where they are staying. That sounds so weird 'One Direction Sightings' like you're a bunch of aliens or something." She said.

"So did you find anything?"

"Actually yes I did." Jill said pointing to the screen.

LilyXO  
OMG I'm stuck with Niall Horan at Java Hut because of the storm. God please let it storm forever. Hour even borrowed my phone!

There was a picture attached to the tweet it was of her and Niall.

**Southern Feast Restaurant, New Orleans**

Niall was sitting at a table with Lily.

"So how did you get stuck here?" Lily asked.

"I was on the road when we heard the radio telling us about the storm. Does this happen a lot here?"

"New Orleans is famous for it's hurricanes." Lily said.

"We're just lucky this isn't a hurricane."

"I know this will sound bad but I an so happy about this storm. If it didn't storm you wouldn't have gotten stuck here and I wouldn't have met you." Lily said.

"Here you go." Ken said setting their drinks on the table.

"Thanks." They said.

All of a sudden there was a huge thunder strike. It scared Lily and she jumped up from her seat. Hitting the table. That their drinks were on.

Lily's tea got spilled all over Niall's t-shirt...

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Niall said as he did a little dance because the tea was still hot.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Lily said she ran to another table grabbed a bunch of napkins and wiped Niall's t-shirt.

She was busy wiping his t-shirt and he was just looking at her.

She looked up and saw Niall staring at her. She blushed and stopped what she was doing immediately.

"It's fine really." Niall said and laughed.

Lily stepped back and slipped on the tea that landed on the floor. She fell on the table and the cupcakes that were on the table flew up.

Niall caught one, while the rest fell on Lily covering her in icing.

"Great..." Lily said slowly."

Niall had finished eating the cupcake he caught.

He pulled another one off Lily's t-shirt.

Niall wiped some of the blue icing off her shirt sleeve and ate it.

"You're just as sweet as the cupcakes." Niall said taking a bite of the cupcake.

Lily blushed and sat down. On the seat that was covered with tea.

Lily jumped up.

"Oh could this get any worse." Lily asked.

Just a second after she said that, the storm caused a huge hole to open in the roof drenching the two of them in water.

"I just had to ask..." She said.

Just then a One Direction song started playing on the radio. It was 'Viva La Vida'

Niall saw that after what just happened, Lily wasn't the happiest person in the world.

He held out his hand to her. She took it and they started dancing.

When it came to Niall's solo in the song he sang it while they danced.

**Southern Feast Restaurant  
01:03**

The happy couple were sitting on the top of the backrest of the couch that people sat on when they were waiting for a table.

Louis and Eleanor were busy looking out the window when a huge thunder strike scared them so much they fell over the couch.

"Well that was fun." Eleanor said.

"Yeah let's do it again." Louis said popping up.

"How about no." She replied.

Louis stood up and helped Eleanor to her feet.

"Hey look this place has a Karaoke bar." Louis said.

"Then go on sing...it's what you're good at. Besides you have a beautiful voice." Eleanor said.

"Thanks babe, but you're not getting out of it that easily." Louis said and grabbed her hand as they walked to the karaoke stage.

"Louis come on. I don't want to disturb anyone here."

"Babe, the only people here are us, that couple that's been kissing for the past half hour and the staff here."

Louis stood on the stage and switched the machine on.

"Oh Eleanor..." He said pointing to the mic.

"Oh no Louis please."

"Don't make me come and get you." Louis said.

"Fine but then I get to pick what song you sing." Eleanor said.

"Deal." Louis replied and they shook hands.

Eleanor walked up to the stage and the song 'Unconditionally' by Katy Perry started. Eleanor started singing. While she sang the restaurant staff, which consisted of 2 waiters, the manager and the people who washed dishes came out and watched.

When Eleanor's song was over one of the waiters got on the stage and started singing.

When it was finally Louis' turn, Eleanor had already set the song he should sing.

Knowing Eleanor, Louis thought she was going to make him sing a Beyoncé song or something.

But it was actually KT Tunstall - Suddenly I See.

"Eleanor for a second there I thought you were going to make me sing something embarrassing."

"I was going to at voice is too nice for you to embarrass yourself with."

"Thanks babe." He said.

The song started and so did Louis. He sang the song perfectly.

When the song finished Louis stepped off the small stage.

"Hey look the rain isn't heavy anymore." Eleanor said.

"Where are you staying here?" Louis asked her.

"At a hotel a few streets from here." She replied.

"What hotel?"

"West Gate Hotel." She replied.

"Well, from now you're staying with me at our hotel." Louis said.

"Aww that's sweet of you."

"Sweet of me?" I don't have any sweets on me." Louis said, turning her compliment into a joke.

"You know what I mean." She said.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Louis asked.

"Yes you did, more than once."

"Good so I can stop now." Louis said making them laugh.

"I can stop saying that so I can do this." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

**27 April 2014 - 07:43  
West Gate Hotel, New Orleans**

Eleanor and Louis decided to sleep at the restaurant and come back here to fetch Eleanor's luggage.

Liam decides to get out of the room and walk around.

He walked down the hall and heard some laughing that he thought sounded familiar. He turned around and saw a couple walk into their room.

Eleanor and Louis walked into her room.

"Well this place is surprisingly clean." You should see my hotel room.

"Are you all sharing a room?" She asked.

"We all have our own rooms but we spend most of the time together in Zayn's room, because he has the biggest room." Louis said.

Eleanor quickly grabbed her two suitcases and as soon as she did Louis took both of them.

"It's a good thing you haven't unpacked yet."

They walked out of the room. And went into the elevator. As soon as they did Jill came out of her room.

Jill suddenly got an overwhelming feeling. She could sense one of the auras she was looking '.

"Liam!" Jill shouted and ran towards the elevator she pressed the button about ten times.

"What is it?" Liam asked running towards her.

"I can sense Louis' aura he's here. He was here." Jill said excitedly.

"That's great! Can you track him?" Liam asked.

"Yes, I can I can track him back to where they're staying." Jill said excitedly and jumped into Liam for a hug.

She let go, her face red.

"We should go Louis might still be here." Liam said.

"No, he got into a taxi with Eleanor and left about 48 seconds ago." Jill said.

"You can tell all of that just by reading his aura." Liam said.

"It's a gift."

"It really is."

**Java Cafe, New Orleans**

Niall woke up by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello." He said with a 'just woke up voice'.

"Niall, it's Will. I couldn't reach you guys earlier because of the storm. I just wanted to tell you, you've got a mall tour scheduled with the rest of the boys today at 10." Will said.

"Oh, I'll just go back to the hotel and change my clothes, they're covered in food." Niall said.

"That's all right. Before we go to the mall we're going to make a quick pit stop by the stylists. Louis had the same problem as you, he's heading here straight from Eleanor's hotel." Will explained.

"Niall, you're awake." Oliver said looking at him.

"Do you mind dropping me off somewhere?" Niall asked.

"That is my job sure let's go."

Niall walked over to where he was sleeping to grab his phone. He saw Lily fast asleep, sitting on a chair with her head on the table.

He grabbed a pen from a nearby table and quickly wrote something on a napkin and slid it under her hand.

'Thanks for letting me borrow your phone and for making me laugh so much last night. I honestly haven't met a person more clumsy than you. Thanks for the good times, Niall'

Before they left they thanked Ken.

All of the boys were in cars headed to the stylists. All of them. So Jill was going to track Louis to the mall and not their hotel and if they go to the mall they're going to get crowded by fans. Will Jill be able to find them?

**End Of Chapter 10**

**Please follow me: Yuven_Rangasamy**


	11. Chapter 11: Mall Tours

**Chapter 11**

**27 June 2014 - 10:12  
12 Seasons Mall, New Orleans**

After the boys had got to their stylists and hot changed and got all fancied up, they had 15 minutes to reach the mall. They reached at 10 exactly.

There were hundreds of fans waiting outside. Thank god they had their personal body guards along with security guards that worked at the mall.

There were so much fans it took longer to find a parking spot than it did for them to get from the stylists to the mall.

They hadn't even gotten out of the car yet and they were already deafened by the screams and high pitched shrieks that came from anywhere and everywhere.

"New Orleans must have some really happy One Direction fans. First we end our tour here then we do a street performance and then a mall tour." Harry said.

Eventually they made it into the mall where they found a stage with 5 mics lined up.

The boys got on stage and each stood in front of a mic.

"Hello everybody!" Harry shouted into the mic and the screams got even louder than when they were outside.

Will went to the mic where no one was standing and announced: "We will be having a Q&A session for all of you." Will said into the mic.

Almost all of the people in the huge crowd surrounding them raised their hands.

"Where's Liam?" A fan asked.

"Liam was not able to make it today due to medical problems." Will quickly said into the mic.

"What's wrong? Is it his kidneys?" Another fan asked.

"I'm sorry but we can not give out information on Liam's condition.

"Harry! Will you marry me?" A fan shouted.

"Sure, why not." He replied and the girl fainted.

"Niall what's you favourite food?!" Someone shouted.

"Well I really love Nandos, but I have a lot of other favourites too." He replied.

"Niall if you go out with me I will cook for you everyday!" Someone shouted making them laugh.

"How can I refuse an offer like that?"

"Zayn please follow me on twitter!" A guy shouted from the crowd.

"Sure mate, what's your name?" Zayn asked.

"Daniel King" The fan replied.

Zayn took out his phone and followed the fan right there.

"Louis tell me a joke." A high pitched girl asked.

"My baby photos."

"Zayn kiss Harry!" A group of people shouted.

"Sorry but I'm engaged. Besides who knows where Harry's mouth has been." Zayn replied making everyone laugh.

"Niall will you please do my voice mail for me?" Someone asked.

"I'd love to." He said and the fans phone was taken by one of the security guards and given to Niall.

"Harry can I get a kiss from you?" A fan asked.

"Sure, come up here." Harry said and laughed.

The fan stepped on stage and Harry kissed her on the cheek. After he kissed her she shrieked as loud as she could and to make things worse there were 5 mics on the stage and she was standing in front of one.

Everybody covered their ears and by everybody I mean everyone who was in the mall.

Jill and Liam had just entered the mall and could tell where the boys would be thanks to the extremely huge crowd in the middle of the mall.

Jill squeezed herself through the crowd and managed to get close enough to see them.

Everyone raised their hands to ask a question. Jill did the same.

They didn't pick her because she was too far away from them.

"Oh my god it's Liam!" A fan shouted next to Jill, drawing everyone's attention, including the boys'.

"Shit, he's psychic she can see you." Jill said through gritted teeth.

"I know what to do. I'll influence him." Liam replied then walked up to the guy.

Liam walked up to the guy and looked him in the eye. His eyes started glowing a deep purple and so did the fans'.

"You did not and cannot see me today." Liam said slowly.

Their eyes returned to normal and the fan looked around and saw everyone staring at him.

"What are ya'l looking at?" He asked.

A second later everyone turned their attention back to the boys on stage.

Jill released a huge sigh of relief and proceeded to get closer to the stage. But before she could get closer the boys walked off the stage.

"Could I be any luckier?" Jill asked herself.

The fans followed them and she knew for a fact that if she did too, she wouldn't get close to them because of the fans in front of her and the bodyguards.

She had to think. Fast, before she lost them.

Jill ran out of the mall. In the opposite direction of everyone else. Jill ran around the parking lot.

She found the silver SUV. She ran over to it and tried to open one of the doors.

"They're all locked. Great."

Jill saw the boys and the fans coming towards the car.

"Liam is you phase through the car and get inside you can open the car from the inside then I can jump in and hide." Jill said quickly.

"It's an SUV not a RV I don't see any possible places where you can hide. Besides I can't touch anything don't you remember?"

Two security guards came towards Jill and motioned for her to move away.

The other fans were surprisingly being held back by security guards so Jill was the only person who wasn't allowed here.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave now miss." One of the guards said.

'I can't tell them what I'm really here for. If I do they will think I've gone mad and they will never let me near 1D.' Jill thought.

"I...just want to take a picture with them." Jill said.

"Fine...but quickly." The security guard said.

"Hey boys, this fan wants to take a picture with you." A guard said.

"We'd love to." Louis said.

The boys quickly gathered on each side of Jill and one of the guards tool the picture. After they took the picture Jill turned to them and went straight to business.

"I know about Liam." She said quickly."

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"I know he's dead."

"What are you talking about..." Harry said and trailed off.

"Look I can help you, I know how to..."

"That's enough miss." A guard said and pulled her away by her arm.

"Hey let me go." Jill said to him Nut he didn't comply.

Jill performed a One Handed Cartwheel with her caught hand and got free of his grip.

"Look, I can help you, I just need to talk!" Jill shouted as 2 other guards held her back.

The guys got escorted into the silver vehicle, even though they didn't want to. What they really wanted was to find out how this strange girl knows about Liam's death and how she can 'help' them.

"Wait..." Niall said as they were getting escorted into the SUV.

The SUV drove away.

"I have to get to my car and follow them." Jill said to Liam.

"Liam, cant you influence them into taking me to the hotel the boys are staying at?" Jill asked the security guards still holding her.

"I can try." Liam looked a guard in the eye, Liam's eyes started glowing purple but the guards' didn't. Liam was getting weaker.

"I cant influence him, it's not working."

"You're getting weaker." Jill said.

"Plan B" Jill said and performed a Cartwheel getting free of the bodyguards.

One of the bodyguards ran up to her, Jill performed a High Kick making him fall down. The other guard came to help him. He tried to grab Jill but she ducked.

Jill then executed a Roundhouse kick, and while he was bending she performed a swinging High Kick.

"I'm starting to think we should hire you as One Directions bodyguard." Liam said looking at the guards that were on the floor.

"Come on lets go." Jill said running to her car.

"Where?"

"When I was raking the picture with them I was standing in between Louis and Niall. I managed to link my aura to theirs so I can tell where they are as long as our auras stay linked.

"That's brilliant." Liam said.

They got to Jill's car and started driving.

Liam couldn't touch anything physically anymore. But if Jill transferred some k

Of her energy to him he could and that's how he was able to sit in the car.

"Uh Jill." Liam said. He was sitting in the front seat next to the drivers seat. He started becoming tangible.

"Jill I don't think I'll be able to sit in this car for much longer." Liam said as he put his hand through the window.

"Give me your hand." Jill said and blushed slightly. He did as she said.

Jill held his hand and her aura flared, transferring some of her energy to him.

All of these little tricks they learnt was thanks to phone calls to Kim. That woman must be tired of them by now.

Jill kept on driving. She transferred most of her energy to Liam so she hardly had any left. Jill got dizzy and to make matters worse she was driving.

"Jill are you alright?" Liam asked and as soon as he did Jill's head hit the window on her side. She passed out.

Liam turned the steering wheel full, making them swerve to the side of the road.

"Jill!" he shouted and shook her.

"Jill, please wake up!" He shouted.

**27 June 2014 - 15:36  
The SUV**

"What do you think that girl was talking about?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but she sounded serious." Niall said.

"How did she know about Liam?" Louis asked.

"I don't know boys but I'll inform Helen about it and hopefully she can get to the bottom of this." Will said.

"Think about it. Most of our fans pull of crazy stunts like that to get to us. She only told us all of those things after she took a picture with us. She was either a really mad fan or she could really help us." Zayn said.

"Help us how?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, what is she gonna do bring Liam back from the dead?" Louis asked.

"Who knows, maybe she can." Harry said.

**West Gate Hotel, New Orleans**

Liam drove back to the hotel and parked. He got out and helped the unconscious Jill get to her feet.

He put her arm over his shoulder and his arm around her waist and walked. He couldn't carry her, it would look like she was floating.

So, rather she look like she's drunk over the floating thing.

They got into the empty hallway which led to Jill's room and he decided to carry her bridal style.

They didn't have to act anymore there was no one watching.

Liam entered the room and set Jill on her bed. She was out like a light.

What was wrong with Jill? She transferred too much of her energy to Liam and she passed out. But it was worth it. Thanks to the energy 'pick me up' from Jill he could choose whether he wanted to be tangible or intangible again. Sure it wouldn't last very long thanks to his time running out but it would last long enough.

**4th Junction Hotel, New Orleans**

Helen was walking around the streets of New Orleans and then she went to the hotel where the boys were staying.

There was a knock on the door of room 111.

The door opened and inside the room was Will.

"I heard you ran into a little...problem." Helen said and walked in.

"Yes, this girl" Will handed a picture to Helen.

"She claims that she knows about Liam and that she can help."

"I know who she is." Helen said.

"This is Jill Grady, I've been following her, she's with someone who looks exactly like...". Helen trailed off. She wasn't sure whether it was Liam's doppelganger or if it was his ghost. Because there is no way a doppelganger will have the same birthmark in exactly the same place and the same voice and even the same tattoos.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." Helen said and walked out of the room.

**End Of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12: Helen

**Chapter 12: Helen**

**28 June 2014 - 12:06  
West Gate Hotel, New Orleans**

Jill woke up, she rubbed her eyes then checked the clock.

"Wait...I don't remember coming back to my room, last thing I remember I was driving." Jill said.

"You transferred too much of your energy to me and passed out. Luckily when you did that you gave me two of my powers back." Liam said giving her the cup of tea he was holding.

"Which powers?"

"I can choose when I want to become intangible and the whole influencing thing."

"You sound...I dunno sad what's wrong?"

"Besides the fact that I'm dead?" Liam said and let out a small laugh.

"How much...-" Jill got cut off.

"I can see two more sunrises, after that..."

"Your week is up." Jill said and got out of bed.

"Look Jill if I turn into a ghost I'll never be able to come back to life and I just want to tell you something...before-"

"If." Jill corrected.

"If I..." Liam got interrupted by a knock on the door.

Jill walked over and opened it.

Before she could even see who it was, the person walked into the room.

"Sorry can I help you?" Jill asked.

"No you can't but I can help you. I can help you stay out of trouble." She said.

"Hey I know you...you're...Helen you were seated next to me on our flight."

"No, I wasn't seated next to you. I hacked into the airport systems abd seated myself next to you." Helen corrected.

"What? Why?"

"I was hired by Will Bloomfield."

"That's our manager." Liam said as he walked next to Jill.

"That's right." Helen said and said down on a chair.

"Wait you can see me?" Liam asked.

"Of course I can see you, my eyes work perfectly." Helen said.

"I knew doppelgangers are supposed to be identical but this is ridiculous, you even share the same birthmark as Liam Payne. You look exactly like him, the girls...and boys must be all over you." Helen said, crossing her legs.

"What do you want?" Jill asked.

"Well you see I was hired by Bloomfield to find out whether Liam's death was an accident or not. Don't act surprised. From what I've seen and heard I know that you know about Liam's death." Helen said.

"I'll ask you again, what do you want from me." Jill asked.

"I want you to stay away from the rest of One Direction, I can't have anymore of them dying. I heard about your little stunt at the mall. Exactly how were you going to 'help'?"

"I...I know how to...I can bring Liam back." Jill blurted out.

"Was that supposed to be a joke, if it was then that was absolutely horrendous." Helen said.

"I can, and this isn't Liam's doppelganger it is Liam."

"Liam's dead." Helen said nonchalantly.

"And this is his spirit." Jill said.

"Spirit huh?" Helen said un crossing her legs.

She walked over to Liam and touched his chest.

"Spirit really, If he's a spirit how am I able to touch him? Look I don't have time for games. I just wanted to warn you. If you tell anyone about Liam's death before the conference or if you try and contact any of the other boys. I will take care of you myself. Understand?"

"Wait what conference?"

"A conference will be held tomorrow at Buckley Square, they are going to tell everyone the tragic news."

"Wait no! You can't tell everyone Liam's dead, I can save him I can bring him back!"

"Sure you can..." Helen said and walked to the door.

"I'm not going to let that conference happen." Jill said.

"I'm going to be there and if I so much as see you, I will...take you out." Helen said.

Jill grabbed Helen's shoulder. Helen grabbed Jill's hand and flipped Jill over her shoulder, making Jill hit the floor hard.

Helen put her high heel on Jill's throat.

"Hey Let her go!" Liam shouted and ran towards Helen.

Helen punched him in the stomach...but her hand went through him. Helen's eyes widened at what just happened.

She quickly composed herself.

"I have to go." She said as she stepped off Jill's throat and walked out of the room.

Jill stared coughing and held her throat.

Liam helped her up.

"I'm fine." Jill said rubbing her throat.

"I know that look, what are you going to do?" Liam asked.

"First I'm going to stop that conference then I'm going to kick that bitches ass and then I'm going to find your body." Jill said.

Helen exited the hotel and walked towards Jill's car. She took out something from her pocket. It was a tracker chip. She turned it on and a small red light started blinking.

She placed it under the car and walked away. She pulled out her PDA. A map showing the location of Jill's car popped up.

"Now, if you decide to crash the conference tomorrow I'll know and trust me I will be prepared." Helen said.

Back at the hotel Jill picked something up.

"Hey, when were you with Niall?" Jill asked.

"Why?"

"I can sense his aura around you." Jill said.

**Flashback**

Oliver put the car in drive. Liam walked through the car. But before he could take a seat next to Niall, the car moved. Liam was in front of Niall.

Liam was still intangible so when the car sped off he phased through it.

The taxi and Niall went right through Liam.

**End Of Flashback**

"He kind of went through me while I was intangible." Liam explained.

"That's why I can sense his aura on you. This is great I can track him now!" Jill shouted.

Jill closed her eyes and she saw Blue aura stream around Liam.

"Niall's aura is blue, like mine." Jill said and laughed.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them she looked at Liam. Jill extended her arm towards Liam.

"Uhm Jill what are you doing?" Liam asked nervously."

"Track." Jill said and the Blue stream extended from Liam and made a stream towards the door.

"Jill what is that?" Liam asked pointing to the blue stream coming from his chest.

"That's Niall's aura."

"Why is it sticking out of me?"

"So we can track it. All we have to do now if follow it. Think of it as Psychic GPS." Jill said.

"You've really been learning how to use your powers haven't you." Liam said.

"Of course. If when I find your body I'm going to have to use my powers to bring you back, and how can I do that if I don't know how to use them." Jill said.

"Now come on let's go!" Jill shouted, grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room.

"That girl is incredible." Liam said and followed her.

**28 June 2014 - 14:06  
4th Junction Hotel**

"Hey what do you think that girl was going on about?" Zayn asked.

"I don't know but she obviously knew about Liam's death." Harry replied.

"I don't know why but I feel like we can trust her you know." Niall said.

"She said she wanted to help us. Wonder how she was going to do that." Harry said.

"If she wanted to tell the public she would have done that already." Louis said.

"So maybe we can trust her." Zayn said.

"Yes we can." Niall said.

"What makes you so sure Niall?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have. I feel like I can trust her. But with what I don't know yet."

"Too bad we don't know who she is." Zayn said.

"We could always try and find her." Harry said.

"But how?" Zayn asked.

**28 June 2014 - 16:06  
New Orleans**

Jill was driving, following Niall's aura when she saw something on the road ahead.

There was a sign written "Road Works Ahead!" Jill drove until she came up to a road block.

A man came running up to her car and she rolled down the window.

"I'm sorry miss but this road is under construction." The man said.

"But there's nothing wrong with the road." Jill said looking ahead.

"This part of the road has been repaired. It's the road further ahead that's blocked."

"So let me drive until that road."

"It's a one way road, there are no turns before the damaged road."

"Jill, we'll find another way" Liam said.

"Fine." Jill replied and turned her car around.

She drove a few feet away and then she sensed it. That man had a familiar aura around him. It was sea green.

"I know that aura. It's that bitch Helen's." Jill said.

"There is no road work, Helen set this up." Jill continued.

"How do you know that?" Liam asked.

"I just know." Jill said and swerved the car around.

"Jill what are you doing!" Liam shouted.

"What I should have done 3 minutes ago." Jill said.

She pressed the pedal as far as it could go and sped right through the wooden barricade.

"Jillian!" Liam shouted.

"What did you call me?" Jill asked.

"Jillian."

"Why would you call me Jillian?"

"Well your name is Jill so I assumed your full name is Jillian." Liam said.

"Well you assumed right. My name is Jillian, but I like Jill way better."

"I like both of your names." Liam said.

They sped down the highway much to Liam's dislike.

"Jill for the 6000th time, slow down."

"But we're almost there!"

Jill and Liam reached a...restaurant.

Jill exited the car and ran into it.

Jill entered the restaurant and saw a huge crowd leave through the other exit of the restaurant.

"Looking for someone?" Jill heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw Helen sitting at a table, sipping on a Bloody Mary.

"Oh you know exactly who I'm looking for. And I know you planned...all of this!" Jill said to her.

"Would you stop acting like a barbarian for once in your life. You're causing a scene." Helen said calmly.

"Trust me you'll know when I cause a scene." Jill said sounding like Kayden.

"Miss, is there a problem here?" A man wearing a suit asked.

"No, I was just leaving." Jill said.

Jill walked out of the restaurant and saw a man sit at the same table as Helen.

He pulled out a big envelope out of his suit pocket.

"What is this?" Helen asked taking the package from him.

"You suspected that Li...the death wasn't an accident when the magazine with the boys faces scratched out next to a pile of money was found in the trucks glove compartment. Here's one half of the puzzle." He said.

Helen opened up the envelope and saw a dvd.

"I usually work alone but your assistance is appreciated." Helen said.

"Thank you." Helen said and walked out of the restaurant.

She got into her red convertible Porsche and drove away.

Jill and Liam were headed in the opposite direction.

"Can you track Niall's aura?" Liam asked.

"No it's faded, gone, I can't sense it anymore." Jill said and sped up.

"So what's next." Liam asked.

"We get ready." Jill said looking at him.

"Ready?"

"To crash that conference tomorrow. We have to. They're going to tell everyone about your death tomorrow. How are we going to explain it when I bring you back? Everyone will think it was just a publicity stunt and One Direction's credit will be flushed down the toilet." Jill said.

"You really thought of everything didn't you."

"Well that's just how I am, get used to it." Jill said.

"Oh I already am."

"Good." Jill said and laughed.

Jill drove through the barricade again but this time she didn't break anything, she just sped up. Unlike Kayden, Jill was a good driver.

Kayden wasn't so good with the whole driving thing but she had tons of other skills.

Kayden took gymnastics with Jill.

Kayden also attended one of the best wrestling schools in the country she also took a few Baji Quan classes.

Jill was now driving twice of what the speed limit was and she didn't plan on slowing down...

Tomorrow was a big day and they best be prepared.

**End Of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13: Party Crasher

**Chapter 12: Party Crasher**

**29 June 2014 - 12:01**

Jill and Liam were driving towards Buckley Square.

"It's only 6 minutes away." Jill said looking at her GPS.

"And when is this thing supposed to start?" Liam asked.

"I get the feeling it's 12."

"We can't rely too much on your feelings, we have to know exactly what time it starts so we can get there before that." Liam said.

"When I said 'I get the feeling it's 12' I mean I literally got the feeling it starts at 12, a psychic feeling." Jill said looking at him.

"Well looks like we're going to be late."

"Not if I..."

"Stay on the speed limit." Liam warned knowing what she was about to say.

"I can do that without you having to remind me every 6 minutes." Jill said.

"Well I wouldn't have to remind you if you didn't mention going faster than an aeroplane."

"I totally can do that I'm sure of it."

"Jill.."

"We're here." Liam said.

"Buckley Square." Jill said stepping out of the car.

Jill was wearing black jeans with a blue short sleeved t-shirt and a black sleeveless jacket and loose, straightened hair.

Jill saw the entrance was guarded by a whole bunch of security guards. Sure she could take them out but that wouldn't stop the conference now would it.

Jill saw a bunch of people walk in. Each one showing a guard a pass they had around their necks.

"Liam can you influence them to let me in."

"I'm not strong enough to influence anymore. I can barely stay intangible." Liam said.

"Ok then, we'll just have to find another way."

Jill took out her phone and pointed it towards the entrance where people were showing their passes.

She waited for someone to show a guard their pass and then took a picture of it.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked.

"I have a plan."

Jill e-mailed the pictures to Kayden and started typing a message.

"Come on." Jill said getting into the car. A very confused Liam followed her.

"I took pictures of the pass we need to get in there and e-mailed it to Kayden."

"And that's going to help us how exactly?"

"You know the shop we work at, at the mall. Kayden's in charge of graphic design. She creates posters, banners and all sorts of things. I asked her to create a pass like theirs but with my picture on it then when she's done to e-mail it to me and I can print it out and laminate it." Jill explained her plan.

"Well that's just brilliant isn't it." Liam said and laughed.

**Buckley Square**

Helen was checking her PDA. The tracker she put on Jill's car was working perfectly. She saw Jill drive up to Buckley Square and then Leave.

"Smart move." Helen said putting the device away.

Inside the huge conference building people were taking their seats and getting ready for the "shocking news about One Direction."

Jill and Liam made it to the internet café. Jill's phone beeped and she saw an e-mail from Kayden and a message saying: "Hey here's your pass. Why does it have '1D Press Release' on it. What are you doing and what does it have to do with One Direction? You have to explain everything the second you get back. Understand?"

"Whatever you say Kayden, Thanks" Jill replied simply not wanting to waste any time.

Jill had the pass printed out and laminated.

They exited the shop and drove back to Buckley Square.

They reached Buckley Square a lot sooner thanks to Liam allowing Jill to speed.

Jill walked towards the entrance of the building.

"Afternoon Miss." The guard said.

"Afternoon." Jill said hiding her nervousness.

The guard checked her pass and then motioned for her to go inside.

Liam just walked in, what, were they going to ask a spirit for a pass? Maybe, if they could see him.

Jill walked into the main room. But instead of sitting down she walked into a door saying "employees only"

Jill put her pass in her pocket so no one would she she was actually a guest and not an employee.

A man greeted Jill as he walked past. She greeted back, not wanting to arouse and suspicion.

Jill continued walking down the huge hallway.

Jill saw a door with a sign saying "Tech room, only technicians hired by Buckley Square Officials may enter."

Before Jill could walk towards the door someone stepped in front of her. It was Helen...

Helen was wearing a black slit skirt and a black suit jacket with a dark red shirt with the 3 top buttons open and of course black high heels.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Helen said taking a step to the side.

"Bitch get out of my way." Jill said and walked towards the door.

Helen grabbed Jill by the arm and proceeded to drag her by the arm.

"Let me go!" Jill shouted.

Jill jerked her hand away from Helen.

"Please be seated the conference will begin shortly." A voice boomed over the speakers and then a One Direction song started playing. It was 'Right Now'

"I will tell you one last time, leave now or I will take you out." Helen said.

"You can try." Jill said.

Helen ran towards Jill, Jill saw her out of the corner of her eye. Helen performed a Roundhouse kick but Jill performed a One Handed Cartwheel, getting out of the way.

Jill turned around and saw Helen about to punch her. Jill grabbed the punch and twisted Helen's arm around. Helen was bent down because Jill had her arm in a lock. Jill spun around while extending her other arm so they were facing the opposite directions, then fell backwards making Helen hit the floor face first in a DDT.

Helen performed a kick-up and Jill performed a Rising Cartwheel, she then performed a back hand spring so she was in front of Helen and then executed a drop kick. Helen spun to the side dodging it.

Helen performed a leg drop but Jill rolled out of the way. Jill got up and struck Helen in the stomach. Helen punched to the right but Jill blocked it with her right hand and then struck Helen in the stomach with her left hand and then whipped the arm she was blocking with so it hit Helen across the face.

Jill whipped her right arm hitting Helen in the side of her neck Jill then struck Helen in the stomach while her right arm was extended to the left then hit Helen in the neck again but this time she whipped her right hand from left to right. Helen performed a High Kick but Jill blocked it.

"Pi Gua Quan...is a very difficult martial art to learn." Helen said, complementing Jill.

"Thanks." Jill said and then kicked with her right leg. Helen blocked it with her own kick, Jill then performed a high kick with her left leg but Helen ducked, dodging it. Jill then performed a Reverse Roundhouse kick with her right leg but Helen caught it and threw Jill against the wall.

Jill got up quickly. Helen was about to charge into Jill, like a bull. Jill used Helen's back to perform a cartwheel and get over Helen. When Jill landed she moved her hands from Helen's back to her neck.

They were back to back. Jill swung Helen over her shoulder and she hit the floor in front of her.

Helen, while on the floor, swung her leg upwards, kicking the bending Jill in the head.

They both got up. Helen spun around so her back was facing Jill and kicked backwards. Jill caught the kick and pushed her leg up, hoping to make Helen fall but she performed a front flip instead and then performed the same kick, this time it connected and made Jill stumble backwards.

Jill spun around and whipped her arm towards Helen, but Helen performed a flip over Jill.

Helen was now behind Jill. Jill finished her attack and saw no one was in front of her. Jill turned around and saw Helen was behind her.

Helen performed a Tilt-the-world back breaker and threw Jill on the ground.

"First of all I would like to thank you all for coming." A voice said over the intercom. The conference started.

"I don't have time for this." Jill said and got up slowly.

Jill kicked Helen in the stomach then ran back using her elbows to bounce of the wall and give her more momentum, she then ran towards Helen and performed a Tilt-the-world head scissors, a wrestling move she learnt from Kayden.

Helen was knocked out. Jill bent down, putting her hands on her knees. That was the hardest fight of her life.

Jill got up, holding her back in pain. She managed to get into the tech/control room. Jill saw the computers controlling the lights, microphones and everything electrical.

Jill ran to the computers and pulled out the cables that said 'mic'. She then ripped the 'lighting' cables right out of the socket.

"This wont work for long. Someone can just plug these back in." Jill said.

She looked around and saw a metal chair. She picked it up and threw it onto the computers breaking them.

Jill saw a ventilation shaft. Just then a technician walked in with a cigarette in his mouth. He reached for Jill but she wrapped her arm around his and swung her right arm to the left and then struck him in the back of his neck with her other hand, knocking him out.

Jill reached into his pockets and found his lighter.

Jill found a metal bin and shoved bunch of plastic folders she found lying around. Nothing makes smoke like burning plastic.

Jill lit the plastic inside the metal bin so nothing else would catch on fire and then she put it under the ventilation shaft. The smoke got sucked in thanks to the air condition system.

Jill exited the room and took out her pass, putting it around her neck. She saw that Helen was gone.

The entire building got filled with smoke, forcing everyone to leave.

Everyone was gathered outside, even Liam. Jill walked out nonchalantly and joined them.

"I apologise for the inconvenience but it seems as though there is a fire in the building. Firefighters are on the way. The press release however will not be continued as we have to deal with the situation at hand. We will postpone the conference for a few days. Thank you." Will said and walked away.

The press started taking pictures and asking questions but he continued to walk away.

Jill turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oh my god sorry." Jill blurted out quickly.

"Jill it's me." Liam said.

"Liam, I did it! I stopped the press release!" Jill shouted and spun around making Liam laugh.

"Yes by setting the building on fire."

"Don't worry the building isn't really on fire." Jill said and put her hands on her hips. And as soon as she did a huge flame burst out of the entrance.

Jill laughed nervously.

"I probably should have made sure there was nothing flammable near the bin." Jill said.

"You did it, that's all that matters." Liam said.

"You don't care that I set a building on fire? I thought you were going to freak out." Jill said.

"All I care about is that you didn't get hurt." Liam said.

"Hey what happened here?" Liam asked touching a scratch she had on her face.

"I ran into Helen."

"And?"

"I kicked her ass, just like I said I would."

"Are you hurt?"

"Liam I'm fine." Jill said in frustration and then laughed.

Liam caressed her face and was leaning down for a kiss.

**End Of Chapter 12**

**You Do not understand how hard it is to write fight scenes with Pi Gua Quan, with everything else its easy.**

**Next chapter is the last, it's going to be longer than the others.**


	14. Chapter 14: Resurrection

**Chapter 14: Resurrection**

Helen was sitting in front of her laptop.

She put the dvd that she got from her acquaintance into the laptop.

It was CCTV footage from a gas station shop. It showed the truck driver at the till, paying for something. He was paying for his gas and he needed to sign the receipt. He tried signing but the pen didn't work.

He grabbed a magazine from the stack on the till and scratched on it until the pen worked. The magazine had One Direction on the cover.

"You're going to have to buy that now." The man behind the till said.

"I don't mind I got paid today." The trucker said and handed over the cash.

Helen closed her laptop.

"It was an accident, they weren't being targeted. It was all just a big accident." Helen said.

**30 June 2014 - 09:06  
West Gate Hotel, New Orleans**

Jill was driving with Liam in the seat next to her.

"Do you mind telling me where we're going?" Liam asked.

"We are going to every hospital, every morgue, every cemetery until we find your body."

"That will take more than one day." Liam said.

"And this is your last day." Jill said looking at him.

"Keep your eyes on the road, can't have both of us dying." Liam said.

"We're...you're not going to die. I won't let you."

"Jill it's too late and you know it. The only way we will be able to bring me back now is if someone came up to us and told us where to find my body...corpse whatever."

"Corpse...never heard you say that one before."

"Well my body must have started to...-"

"We're here." Jill announced interrupting him.

"We're where?"

"Franta's Haven Hospital."

"Why here?"

"Because it was the closest one."

"Are you really going to go to all of the hospitals?"

"If that's what it takes, yes."

"Jill even if you do, I don't think the hospital staff are allowed to tell people who's in their morgue. It's sensitive information you know."

"Well this is a sensitive issue."

Jill walked into the hospital and as soon as she did she got a huge shiver down her back.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"There's ghosts here, a lot of them." Jill said.

"Maybe you should wait outside." Jill said.

"Why?"

"Ghosts auras are too strong for spirits to handle remember?"

"Oh yeah right." Liam said and walked out.

Jill walked to the front desk.

"Hello Miss, how can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"I...could you tell me if you have someone in your morgue, I'm looking for someone." Jill said.

"I'm sorry Miss, we cannot give out patient information."

"But they're dead, they aren't patients anymore." Jill said.

"Miss, I cannot help you."

She couldn't leave without knowing. What if she left and Liam's body was here?

"Did I forget to mention that I'm with the New Orleans medical board." Jill lied.

"Nice try, but you need at least 12 years of experience as a doctor before you can apply for a position on the medical board."

"I do have 12...years of experience."

"Girl you look 12 years old."

Jill let out a nervous laugh and started walking away.

Jill headed towards the door. When the lady at the desk turned her attention to the computer Jill quickly ran into the hallway to her right then she realised this was the wrong hallway and then ran across the lobby, passed the desk and into the other hall.

"Wrong hall?" The lady asked.

"Yeah..." Jill said dragging it out.

A few minutes later Jill found the morgue. She entered and was instantly greeted with an unfriendly chill.

Jill went to the drawers on the wall and started pulling them open looking for patients names starting from L.

Jill looked through all of the L files and didn't find Liam.

"Maybe they're filed with the surname first." Jill said and searched through P.

"Liam where are you." Jill asked.

Jill turned around and came face to face with something horrible.

It was a ghost. All ghosts had the pitch black aura that looked like smoke. And the black jagged skin with sharp elongated nails and red eyes.

This time the ghost was a woman. In a hospital dress.

The ghost grabbed Jill by her neck and threw her against the cabinets she was searching through.

"Dammit!" Jill shouted and got up.

The ghost walked slowly towards Jill. The ghost was about to slash towards Jill but she did a back bend dodging it.

Jill then performed a back bend kick over. The ghost stumbled backwards.

It lunged towards Jill but Jill performed a Reverse Roundhouse kick hitting it in the face. The ghost was staring Jill down. Jill ran towards it and jumped into the air.

While she was in the air she spun around and kicked it.

The ghost let out a screech as it flew into the wall behind it. The ghost disappeared and re-appeared behind Jill.

Jill spun around and got grabbed by the neck. Jill got lifted off the ground. Jill was getting her life choked out of her.

Jill lifted up her legs and put one on each side of it's head. Jill grabbed the ghosts head between her legs and spun around, making them both land on the floor.

The ghost started evaporating while screeching and then it was gone. It was dead.

Jill was coughed a little then got up and walked out of the morgue and the hospital.

She looked for where she parked her car.

"Jill!" Liam shouted.

Jill whipped to the side to look at him.

"It's Will! If you follow him he'll lead you right to the lads." Liam said.

They ran towards Jill's car.

Jill started the car.

"Oh and Jill."

"Yeah?"

"Don't lose him, even if you have to go ten times the speed limit." Liam said.

Jill smirked and drove at full speed. They reached a long road where cars overtaking each other was a common thing.

Jill extended her right arm forward while driving the car with the other.

"Jill keep both of your hands on the steering wheel please." Liam said.

"Just...a second." Jill closed her eyes.

"Jill!" Liam shouted.

Jill opened her eyes and her aura flared up and shot out of her hand. It went through the window and hit Will's car surrounding it with Jill's aura.

"What did you do?" Liam asked looking at the auras.

"I linked my aura to the car and Will that way if I lose him I can track him." Liam said.

"That's brilliant." Liam said.

"But wait why haven't you done this before?" Liam asked.

"I only learnt how to do it a few hours ago." Jill said.

Jill lost Will's car in heavy traffic but luckily she could still track him and his car.

Jill tracked him back to 4th Junction Hotel.

**30 June 2014 - 16:00  
4th Junction Hotel**

"Now we just have to find out what room they're in." Jill said.

Liam walked over to Will's car and walked into it. He opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked.

"Will always forgets his phone in the car. And his phone has all of our numbers on it." Liam said.

"Well what are you waiting for dial a number." Jill said quickly.

"Liam went through his contacts until he found a One Direction member. Harry's number was the first one he found.

Liam dialled the number and was ready to hand it to Jill.

Liam got a disappointed look on his face.

"What is it?"

"It's engaged." Liam said and ended the call.

"Well try another one." Jill said.

"Or we could just follow Will." Liam said.

They entered the hotel. They followed Will from a distance.

Will was walking towards the elevator when he dropped his keys. He bent down to pick it and when he did he saw Jill.

"Busted..." Jill said slowly.

Will grabbed his keys and ran into the elevator.

"I get the feeling that he saw me beat up the security guards at the mall." Jill said.

"Me too." Liam said.

They got into the next elevator and when they got to the top floor they saw one huge hallway and a 6 sets of double doors to rooms bigger than the others in the hotel.

The penthouse suites, if course where else would they be.

"Guards!" Will shouted and bodyguards came out of one of the doors.

"This might be tougher than I thought."

"We can take them. I done boxing and you're... it's like you're straight out of a chinese fighting movie.

"Uhm thanks?" Jill said.

Zayn and Niall came out of their rooms and then Harry and Louis, they heard the commotion and when they did they decided to come and see what was happening.

The guards walked towards Jill.

"Uhm...Jill." Liam said. when Jill looked at him his white aura was going and he was semi-transparent.

"You have less than a day left, you're starting to fade and when you do you'll become a ghost." Jill said.

"Who is she talking to?" Zayn asked.

"Herself?" Louis answered.

A guard was behind Jill and another in front of her.

"I'm sorry Miss but if you don't leave now we will be forced to escort you out." A guard said.

"I...have been in 3 car chases, 1 storm, gotten wet 3 times and got attacked more times than I can remember. If you don't let me talk to those guys over there...I am going to take all of you out!" Jill said seriously.

The guards moved closer to her.

Jill kicked the guard in front of her with her right leg then kicked the guard behind her with the same leg.

She then grabbed the bending guard in front of her and pulled him towards her then she flung him into the guard behind her.

More guards came towards Jill. The closest one punched towards her. Jill wrapped her left arm around his arm catching the punch then extended her right arm to the left and hit him in the side of the neck.

While she was still holding onto the guard she performed a High Kick and it hit the guard running towards her.

She let go of the guard and he fell to the floor. A woman security guard ran towards Jill. She punched but Jill ducked. When Jill got up the guard jumped off the ground with her right leg and kneed Jill in the stomach with the same leg.

The woman security guard was tougher than the male ones.

The guard then kicked towards Jill's side but she caught it. Jill raised her leg until it was on top of the security guards leg and dropped it. They fell to the floor and the guards knee got injured. She couldn't get up.

A male security guard ran towards Jill. He performed a low sweep kick but Jill performed an Aerial Cartwheel dodging it. They were now side by side.

As soon as the guard was standing straight Jill performed a ram and he flew into the wall that was close by.

Another guard came towards Jill. He punched but she grabbed it and then spun around. It looked like she was standing in front of him but she had his hand in a lock.

Jill elbowed him in the stomach and with the same arm she thrust her palm upwards, hitting him under the chin. Then with the arm she had in a lock she threw him on the floor.

The last guard came towards her. Jill performed a One Handed Cartwheel Kick, knocking him out instantly.

Jill was breathing heavily but quickly composed herself.

Will and the boys were shocked at what they just saw. They were just standing there like wide-eyed statues. This girl just took out an entire team of professional body guards.

"Look...all I want to do is talk." Jill said and Niall pointed towards his room still frozen in place.

All of the body guards were starting to stir awake, some of them got up and helped the others.

The guys and Jill were now in Niall's room.

"My name...is Jill and about a week ago I met Liam or his spirit. He told me that he died in a car accident. I'm one of the few people who are able to see him because I'm psychic and I didn't even know I was psychic...and long story short there's a way...a way to bring Liam back to life all I need is for you to tell me where his body is." Jill explained.

"Is Liam here?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yes he's here but he's running out of time. That's who I was talking to in the hall before those guards attacked me. I know it looked like I was talking to myself but I was talking to Liam. Please...Today is his last day..."

"What does that mean?" Louis asked.

"It means that if I don't bring Liam back today...he's not coming back." Jill said.

"That's why you said you were going to help us." Niall said

"How do we know Liam's really here?" Zayn asked.

Liam thought of something before Jill could.

Liam said something to Jill.

"Liam...Liam wants me to tell you guys something." Jill said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Niall, check the microwave. Louis you left your hair iron on. Zayn you left your tv on and Harry your hair blocked up the shower again..." Jill said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Those are some of your habits, Liam said that he always reminds you about these things." Jill said.

"Look I don't know if you believe me or not and you must just be thinking I'm a crazy fan but why would I go trough all of this just to take a couple of pictures...I'm not even taking a couple of pictures."

"I'm sorry but could you give us a minute?" Harry asked.

Jill walked out of the room.

Niall ran out of the room to stop her.

"His body is at Marbles General Hospital." Niall shouted from the door frame. Jill looked at Liam. It was now 20:01. They could still make it to the hospital in time.

"Let's go!" Jill said to Liam and they ran out of the hotel.

They got to Jill's car.

Back at the hotel, Louis ran past Niall.

"Where are you going?" Harry shouted.

"If that girl is going to bring Liam back from the dead, that's something I want to see." Louis shouted waiting for the elevator.

"And if all of this is true we should be there if Liam does wake up." Zayn said.

"Let's go then." Harry said.

Jill was driving to the hospital when her car made a loud noise.

Jill parked her car at the side of the road.

"Shit! 2 flat tyres!" Jill said and kicked the car.

Jill looked around hoping to see a taxi and she did.

She ran across the road and saw a parked taxi.

"Hey can you give me a ride somewhere? Please it's really important."

"I would if I had a spare key. I accidentally broke my key when I closed the door.

Liam felt around in his jacket pocket and he pulled out a set of taxi keys.

**Flashback**

Liam reached the taxi, but he didn't reach them in time, Niall already told the driver the address.

It was the Madi Gras when Liam tried to stop Niall from getting away in the taxi.

Liam ran around the car, reached inside the car through the drivers side window. He pulled out the keys from the ignition and put it in his jacket pocket.

**End Of Flashback**

"Jill." Liam said holding the keys in front of him.

"Where did you get those?" Jill asked.

"Long story just give these to him." Liam said. Jill took the keys.

"I have...keys for a taxi. Will these work?" Jill asked giving it to him.

The taxi driver smiled.

"Get in."

They got into the taxi and made their way to the hospital.

They reached the hospital in half an hour. While the boys were still stuck in traffic.

**1 July 2014 - 00:06  
Marbles General Hospital, New Orleans**

**Happy Birthday Jill!**

They reached the hospital with 5 and a half hours until sunrise.

Jill walked right past the lady in the front desk and headed towards the hallway that had a 'Morgue Ahead' sign.

"I'm sorry Miss but you're not allowed in there."

Jill ignored her and kept walking.

"Security!" The lady screamed.

2 security guards that were around the corner walked into the hallway Jill was in.

The security guards sped up to catch her. They were walking towards each other.

The security guards reached for Jill, but she performed a Cartwheel through the space on between them, getting past them. Jill was behind them now. Before they could turn around Jill took out the tazers they had in their holsters.

Jill now had a tazer in each hand. She shocked each guard and they fell to the ground.

Jill continued and made her way into the morgue.

She searched for Liam's body found which draw he was kept in.

Jill walked towards the big metal draw, opened it and pulled out the table.

There he was.

The guys just reached the hospital. They were standing by an intersection.

"Which way do you think she went?" Harry asked.

"Does that answer your question?" Zayn asked and pointed to two unconscious hospital security guards.

They guys entered the morgue and saw Jill standing in front of Liam's body.

"Have you done it yet?" Louis asked.

"I'm about to." Jill said.

"I...trust you." Niall said.

Jill gave him a warm smile and turned back to Liam.

"Jill, put your hands on me?" Liam said.

"What?"

"Just do it, I have...I just know trust me. Put your hands on my body." Liam said.

"Oh my god that sounds wrong." Jill said putting her hands on his chest.

"Your body is too tense, relax a little."

"Can you stop with the sexual innuendos." Jill said. The guys were looking at her weirdly.

"Jill."

"What?"

"Be serious. Please." Liam said.

Liam turned into a sort of white mist and went into Jill's body.

"Now inject my spirit into my body, just like Kim said." Jill heard Liam in her head.

Jill closed her eyes and relaxed her body some more. Her eyes shot open and her eyes were glowing blue like her aura.

Her eyes turned purple for a split second and a purple shock wave travelled through her body, got brighter in her arms and then delivered a purple and blue electrical shock to Liam's body.

Liam's eyes shot open and he sat up on the table gasping for air. Jill fell to her knees.

"Oww...Why do I feel like I have the biggest hangover of my life?" Jill said rubbing her head.

"Jill you did it!" Liam shouted.

"Oh my god she actually did it." Louis said everyone else was in too much shock to say anything.

Jill stood up shaky. She looked at him and took off her leather jacket and threw it at Liam.

"Somebody get him some pants..." Jill said and walked out of the morgue.

"Jill was struggling to walk." She was about to pass out when a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Looks like it's my turn to save you." She heard Liam say and she passed out.

**1 July 2014 -10:16  
4th Junction Hotel, New Orleans**

Jill's eyes shot open. She woke up in a big, warm comfy bed and looked around.

She saw a note on the table with an envelope by the bedside table and she saw her luggage that was at West Gate Hotel here in this unfamiliar room.

She grabbed the envelope and the note on it said: "Here's all the money you spent while in New Orleans. -Liam" She opened the envelope and saw a wad of cash.

'This must be Liam's room at 4th Junction.' Jill thought.

Jill walked out of the room and came into an empty lounge.

She was suddenly grabbed by a pair of arms and then another and then some more. Zayn, Niall, Louis and Harry all got Jill into a group hug.

They let Jill go.

"This is like every fans dream." Jill said.

"Liam told us everything." Zayn said.

"From the time he met you until today." Louis said.

"We can't thank you enough for what you done." Niall said.

"Yeah you're special Jill." Harry said.

Jill sensed someone behind her. It was Liam. Who was no more a spirit

"Thank you." Liam said.

"No thank you guys." Jill said looking at all of them.

"I want to show you something." Liam said and walked through the wall...he walked through the wall!

"What the...Liam I just saved your ass and you go and die again!" Jill shouted making them laugh.

"I'm not dead Jill. It's just that when you brought me back I kept all of my spirit powers even the ones I thought I lost and more. Now I'm 100% human but with spirit powers." Liam said.

"Hey Jill do you mind telling me what colour my aura is?" Niall asked.

"You already know that." Jill said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Everybody has a favourite colour. Your mind sub-consciously knows the colour of your aura. It's not your favourite colour just because you like that colour it's your favourite colour because that is the colour of your aura."

"What if you have more than one favourite colour?" Zayn asked.

"Then that means your aura is a mix between those colours." Jill said.

Liam put his arms around her waist.

He bent down and kissed her.

"Best birthday present ever." Jill said.

"Wait you never told me today was your birthday." Liam said.

"We were kind of busy."

"Well we're not busy anymore." Liam said and kissed her again.

They were kissing for a while now.

"Uhm guys..." Louis said.

"We're still in the room." Louis said again.

Louis walked over to the sink and filled a huge bowl with water. Louis walked over to Liam and Jill and dumped the water on their heads.

"This is going to be interesting." Zayn said.

"Very." Harry said.

Niall started laughing and apparently it was contagious because pretty soon they were all laughing and throwing water at each other.

**The End**

**Wooohoooo Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story l. Thank you so much. If this story gets a lot of views and reviews I will write a sequel and I already have some storyline in mind.**

**Twitter: Yuven_Rangasamy**


End file.
